Lord of Forgotten Light
by Laeedil
Summary: After tragedy, Harry comes into a legacy 500 years in the making. New faces, new challenges, possible love. Set after book five. Now a Harry/Hermione fic
1. The Chosen Four

I own what is mine, and thats not Harry Potter.

Author's note: ok, this is my first attempt at a Harry Potter fanfic. Story is going to be set at end of book five, with the last two books not coming into play. Its my version of Harry receiving lordship over a group of people, and no, its not going to be azkaban prision. Maybe a squeal at some point, but not now. Be sure to give feedback on what you think. I'll enjoying anything you people leave me, as long as its good :)

* * *

The world is vast, infinite in space and magic. Dozens of races and creatures hide in its shadows. Thousands living unseen to human eyes, even if they stand before them. Those who know of the magical world may have heard of their whispers, but they are just legends forgotten through the eons of existence. The last true link to these beings of flesh have died long ago, but there time has come to return from the darkness, for the light needs these beings to fight with the one chosen to lead them all.

* * *

A blind woman sat, tea steaming before her in a well used, but well loved mug. Her aged appearance was shown through the long white hair that followed to her shoulders, the wrinkles interrupting the flow of her silk smooth skin. Her head turned slightly, as if listening, only to return to the relaxed position once again.

Around her, in a dark apartment with the only source of light was the single hanging light bulb above her table. She lived alone, but in her mind, she was never alone.

From behind her, a man moved forward, gun in hand. He stepped up behind her, silent as the grave. Raising the firearm, he aimed it at the back of her skull. Her lips parted, "I know perfectly well that you have no intention on ending this old woman's life, as your gun is not even loaded," she said, her lips parting as the smile grew on her face.

A chuckle escaped the man behind her, lowering the weapon, "you might be old, but you're still sharp as ever. You got any beer?" The earlier silence was broken by his foot fall as he walked over to the fridge. The light from inside shone bright enough to show his buzz cut hair, baby blue eyes, handsome features, and a single stud earring in his right ear. He reached in, pull out a cold beer, closing the fridge with a thud. Footsteps sounded once again as he approached the table.

Walking to the opposite side of the table, he leaned against the table, popping the cap of the beer. "So," he took a swig, letting the bitter drink fall to his stomach, "why am I here?"

"I have seen him," said the old woman.

Even with the shadows, the man could be seen raising an eyebrow, "care to specify?"

She raised her head, as if looking into his soul, "the leader of our people."

The man slumped, "he died long before even your time."

"But I have the visions of previous seers before me," she interrupted, almost angrily, surprising the man slightly. In all the time he has known her, she was only forceful when need be. Whatever was going on, it was important.

She wrapped around hands around the tea cup, her cold hands drawing in the heat, she continued, "I have seen him in my dreams, we all have, but I have truly seen him. He is still only a child, but he has still gone through much pain in his life. And in my memories passed from those before me, and this new boy, they are almost completely identical."

She lifted the cup to her lips, sipping the warm brew as the man pondered the information. As she lowered the cup to the table, he asked, "What does this have to do with me?"

"Through the years, your family has been the lord's protector, the first to follow him into battle," she said, her ancient memories playing before her mind once again, "even after the last lord's death 500 years ago, your family was charged with protecting our people until his long awaited return." She looked at him once again, "It's time to take up your oath again, as knight of the Red Devils."

The man looked at her aging form, narrowed eyes that could have been mistaken for closed. "You speak of legends woman," he finally said, "Does this new leader even have a name?"

"Yes," she replied in an instant, "his name is…"

* * *

Doors opened to an outdoor garden, dozens of cherry trees in full bloom. The sound of running water could be heard from the fountain on the other side, through it could not been seen from both the size of the garden, as well as the many tree and bushes blocked its view.

A well groomed gentleman stepped out, wearing the clothing of a faithful servant, his eyes searching the garden for signs of movement. As he began to walk into the garden itself, he had the feeling of being watched, even if no one was in sight. When he approached the center of the garden, he stopped and turned.

The rustle of leaves was his only warning, as he suddenly had a dagger at his throat, and his head was forcefully pulled back.

"Why do you interrupt my training, Haru," came a cold feminine voice from behind him.

Haru looked through the corner of his eye, seeing into the piercing green eyes staring back at him. "Forgive me my lady," he said, "but your father requests your presence in the throne room. He told me to inform you that it was urgent."

For a moment, she did not move. When she did, it was slow, as not to hurt him further. When he turned to face her, he saw the uniform of the clan ninja, full black jumpsuit and mask. Attached to her back was a katana and pouches holding numerous methods of death and stealth wrapped around her waist, easily reachable for when they were needed. In hand was a dagger, as the empty hand reached up and grabbed the top of the mask, giving it a forceful pull. It came off quite easily, revealing a beautiful young woman with shoulder length, raven black hair.

She placed both the mask and the dagger into separate pouches on her belt, "is my father there now?"

Haru nodded, "yes my lady."

"Thank you Haru," she replied, nodding her head in return. She headed to the door, not even looking back. Haru followed closely, until he reached the door, when he turned around and grabbed a hold of them to close them. At which point other ninja began appearing, fifteen in total, and began making their way to the barracks. Haru sighed, 'she always did like fighting large groups.'

The woman made her way to the throne room and approached the throne of the clan. Placed in a massive room lined with gold and transparent silk, a raised platform sat on top a set of stairs, sat the clan leader behind a translucent curtain of the silk the hung around the room, it stood high above all others. She came to a stop before the stair, pulling the sword from her back, placing the tip on the ground and fell to one knee.

"Father," she said, lowering her head to the clan leader, "I have answered your summons. What do you wish of me?"

"Miya," replied a deep voice, "you may rise. You are my daughter, you do not have to bow to me."

She did not move, but did reply, "I understand father. But I am a ninja of the Golden Flame. I will do as my code asks me." To which she finally raised her head far enough to look up at him. Even through the curtain, she could see the father's love and pride he had for her, along with the pride of his ninja that they follow their codes so willingly.

"Very well," he stated, "It is known that I am simply here until our true lord returns. As it has been 500 years since, we thought all hope was lost. But my sages have come forth with new information. A new lord of the Golden Flame has been found."

Miya's eyes went wide at this new, but remained silent until she was given her orders.

"With this new information, I will not command you, but ask you to go to the new lord, asking for his return, and if that cannot be accomplished, then I would ask you to remain, protect him as a ninja of the Golden Flame, as well as perform the tasks asked by our lord." He stopped talking. He looked down at his daughter, "what say you?"

Her head lowered again, "If you are asking me to go, I would be honored to go. I give my life to the lord of the clan, and if he asks for my oath, I will give it and be his should he ask me."

The lord of the Golden Flame stood and walked slowly down the steps, the servants around him bowing as he descended. When he reached his daughter, he took her sword, passing it off to a nearby servant, and lifted her with one hand till she stood before. And with the gentleness touch to her chin, lifted her head.

She bit her tongue when she saw into his eyes. She could see the tears forming in his eyes, and the pride and love and caring she felt in his touch.

"Know that no matter, you will be welcomed here," he told her, "you are our greatest, and it saddens me as a ruler and as a father to see you go. But know my love goes with you, my greatest daughter."

She smiled, decor all but forgotten, a tear sliding down her cheek, "thank you father, I will do you proud."

"Miya," he said, a tear running down his on, "you already have."

She smiled, nodding as she wiped her tears away. She took a step back, "who must I seek out, my lord."

The leader of the Golden Flame stood a bit taller, "you are to seek out or true lord, the one known as …"

* * *

The screams whipped through the mountain pass in the cold northern. The thick blanket of snow covered all in white, blinding any who came through the area. Unless one was used to seeing the endless white.

Atop a peak stood a loan figure, wrapped in heavy cloth the protected them from the worse of the storm. Arms were held close across the body, pinning a longbow to the owner's body. On this person's back, held a quiver full of arrows, seemingly unaffected by the wind. The only exposed part of this person's body, was a pair of silver eyes, watching the horizon.

'Standing watch is so boring,' repeated itself over and over in this person's head.

Until she heard the approach of another. She turned to see one dressed almost exactly to same as her. The two nodded, the new arrival taking up the previous space as the first returned home.

After a short walk, the lone figure passed through a cave into and lavish paradise in the middle of the mountain tundra. Placing the bow across her back, she removed her face gear, reveling pointed ears, beautiful features, and platinum hair that feel to the small of her back. She looked out over the small city, smiling at returning home.

As she traveled, she came into the courtyard of her home, but stopped at the sight before her. Her father, an elder councilmen, along with two others of the Elvin council, was talking very quietly, the two turning to make their leave when she arrived.

She gave a questioning look, "something wrong father?"

He gave a heartfelt smile, "no, something is actually very good has been discovered."

That brought a smile to the woman's face, "and what is that?"

"I'll give you a hint, I've been waiting for him since his death 500 years ago," he said with a knowing smile.

She gave a questionable look, when the dawning in her eyes showed that she understood what he was meaning. "Are you sure," she asked in a quiet voice.

He nodded, to which she squeal and wrapped her arms around his neck, him laughing with her.

"Is he here already," she suddenly asked, "I just got off the watch, oh I must look horrible."

Her father gave a chuckle, "Sesens, I doubt he even knows what he is."

She stopped just before the door and looked back at her father, "what are you talking about?"

He walked forward, opened the door and walked in with her falling him in, closing the door. When they were in the comfort of home, he turned back to her, "you didn't hear this from me, but the sorceress had a vision of him. The description she gave me sounds like a complete copy of the man I knew centuries ago. The problem is that he is but a boy, but I have a feeling that he will turn out to be one of the greatest ever."

Sesens looked her father other, "your hiding something."

He nodded, "we are sending a single emissary to meet with him." He looked at her directly, "Kolar was chosen to go."

She paused, completely in shock, "what. But he's never seen combat. I've been in at least in a few small fights, and I'm the best with my bow and my sword. I've been beyond the mountains even." She went to continue, when her father raised his hand.

"I know you are, but know that I was the one who suggested it," when the shock passed in her eyes, which was followed by a look of betrayal, he continued on, "This new lord is said to have a great enemy already, and may not return here. It was suggested that we send someone who would be willing to stay and protect the lord should he decide to remain till his battle was finished before coming here. I knew you would volunteer, but we need you here."

She turned a cold eye to her father, a deep fury being pushed down so as she didn't shout at her father in anger, spoke out evenly, "no, you need me here, we all know it. Since mother and my sister died, you have done everything to stop me from leaving. Not this time." She turned to leave, "know I will approach them, and argue that I'm the better choice. You already know that they will send me."

She went right back out the door and almost out of the courtyard when he called out, "would you at least like to know his name." She simply turned her head and waited. He sighed, "In the human world, he is called …"

* * *

"CLEAR THE MINE," came the shout, followed by a pause, till thunder shook the cavern deep in mother earth. As the dust and rock settled from the explosion, people could be seen move about. All were short and bulky, with shaggy beard the most feel to their chest levels. In the dust and dirt, they began to move earth as they turned over, looking for metal that could be useable for the blacksmiths. The dark made it somewhat hard to see, but that stopped none of them.

Though most were covered in dirt and muck, a slightly cleaner being came into the cavern, looking for a certain someone.

He approached one of the miners, "Veit, the council would like a word."

The dwarf in question looked up, "if this has to do with the bar brawl last night, I was home all night."

The first gave him a look that spelled out just how much he believed the lie, "sure you were. But this is about something different."

Veit just gave a look, "ya know if it's good or bad?"

The foreman shook his head no.

Veit sighed and turned full, showing the scar down the left side of his face from his last major fight several years ago. He came out of the caves and after a bit of travel, came to the underground city in which he lived. After a quick stop at the center fountain, cleaning up as best as he could, he made his way to the council chambers.

Inside, he was greeted by the five dwarven council members.

"Ya wanted to see me," he asked, not completely caring about formality.

The councilmen that sat directly in the middle, "Veit Balderk, it has come to attention that you have spent the most time outside our lands, is this true."

Puzzlement crossed Veit's face, "aye, though it hasn't been a problem before."

The councilman to the right spoke, "and it is not, but it's because of this reason, we are choosing you for a certain task you would be most suited for."

On the end left of the councilmen table, a councilwoman spoke, "it has come to our attention that the famed lord that had once led our people to glory, may have returned, and living amongst the humans."

Shock passed over Veit's face, "are you certain?"

The center councilman spoke once again, "we are, and we are in need of an able body dwarf to go to him. The stars say that he faces a great evil. He must be told what he is and shown that the dwarves will offer their axes and hammer in whatever battle he faces. We also need a dwarf who can protect him as best as they can, even sacrificing their life if need be." The councilmen sat a bit straighter, "and you have been chosen as one of our strongest warriors and the fact you have been the one dwarf who has traveled beyond our border the most, serves us even better. What say you?"

Veit's face developed a devilish smile, "I say you got yourself a dwarf."

The center councilmen smiled, along with those to both sides, "then sharpen your axe, Veit Balderk, for you are to search out the one know as…"

* * *

At the same moment, in very different parts of the world, a blind woman of a forgotten people, a clan leader looking proudly upon his daughter, a councilman looking proudly at one of the greatest of his people, a father fearing to never again see his daughter, all said as one,

"Harry Potter"

* * *

And in Surrey, England, in the dead of night, a pair of bright, emerald green eyes, awoke.

* * *

ok, thats the first chapter, let me know what you think, it only takes a minute to review. Next chapter should be coming soon...hopefully.


	2. Lucky Day?

I don't own anything from the Harry Potter universe.

Here's the second chapter, with hope that I can keep up with the writing of this story for a few more quick turnarounds. Don't forget to R&R please, I like feedback.

* * *

Harry sighed as he rolled over in the middle of the night, the nightmares of his godfather passing still before his eyes. No matter how much he tried to move on, the one person who truly felt like family to him was gone, with no hope of his return. And what's more, Dumbledore seemed to have stopped all flow of information to Harry once again. No matter what he tried, he couldn't seem to get a newspaper from the Prophet and Ron and Hermione both seemed to send letters that stated, 'don't worry about it Harry, everything's fine.'

That alone didn't sit well with him. They knew better then to leave him left out of the loop, they were with him in the department of mysteries, he even remembered his rant after he first meet with them at Grimwald's place last summer.

And with the memories of Grimwald's, he remembers of his godfather once again. Harry was so happy to see his godfather once again, but that memory turned dark once again as he remembered Sirius falling through the veil for maybe the millionth time.

As Harry was slipping back into his depression, a tapping brought his attention to his window, and the owl lightly floating outside. He opened the window allowing it to fly in and land, to which is presented Harry with its parcel attached to its foot.

Harry took the envelope with care, take note that it seemed to be a bit finer in quality in paper then normal parchment used for post. "Thank you," he said quietly, when he noticed the owl seemed to be eyeing Hedwig's water dish. Harry looked over, asking the question silently.

Hedwig seem to get the idea, and move over slightly, allowing the owl to take a drink of water.

As the stranger owl took a drink, Harry finally eyed the envelope. It was made of very high quality parchment, and he could see the seal on the back held a large stylized G. Breaking the seal, he removed the parchment and read it over.

_Dear Mr. Harry Potter,_

_With the passing of one Sirius Black, Gringotts will execute the last will and testament of the deceased. You presence is required due to the fact the Harry Potter is the sole beneficiary of the noble house of Black. Therefore, the reading of the will take place today at the Diagon Alley branch of Gringotts bank at ten AM today. If you cannot attend at the prescheduled time, please send back a reply and a new time will be appointed. However, be warned, after three months since the deceased has passed and the will has not been read, it will become null and void and all holdings with be turned over the Gringotts bank. We hope to see you today and your appointed time._

_Sincerely,_

_Brokentooth, Head of Diagon Alley Gringotts Wizardry bank._

Harry thought over the parchment in his hand, the only thought going through his head was the fact the Sirius was truly dead, and that he would never come back from the grave, no matter how much he hoped. Looking over at his clock, it read 8 in the morning, two hours before he needed to be at Gringotts.

If he learned anything, was that he would be treated as a prisoner even away from Hogwarts. More than once, he saw the shimmer of an invisibility cloak following him when he went out for walks to try and clear his head. He knew that it was the Order of the Phoenix, but he was never sure just who it was.

Pulling on a set of clothes, he made his way downstairs. As it was the weekend, he was sure, and was right, in thinking that the Dursley's were sleeping in for a change. That was fine by Harry, not having to make breakfast for his 'family' was welcome in his opinion.

As he stepped out the door, he began walking. He wasn't paying attention to direction; he just wanted to get away from Privet drive as fast he as he could.

But something was in the air. He stopped shortly after his walk to stop to think of a smell that he couldn't place. Curiosity finally got the better of him as he started to make his way towards the smell. As it grew stronger, he thought, 'I know that smell, but from where?'

His answer came to him when he came around a corner, and almost tripped over something. He stopped and heard grumbling, followed by a light snoring.

Harry looked down, seeing no one or nothing that he should have stumbled over. He bent down and felt around, till his hand brushed against what felt like smooth fabric. Grabbing hold, he pulled with a grunt of effort, to reveal Mundungus Fletcher, passed out drunk. Harry quickly realized that the smell he couldn't place earlier was in fact, the smell of firewhisky.

He waited for a moment, waiting for something to happen, but Mundungus simply snored away.

And in that moment of pause, a light dawned in Harry.

'If Fletcher is my guard for now,' he thought, 'I could disappear.'

In that moment, he knew the he had to take this one chance, as there was no guarantee he would get another chance like this. Harry carefully checked over Fletcher, confirming that he was in fact passed out drunk. On Fletcher, he found one of the oddest muggle hat Harry seen, but it was usable for Harry as it would cover his lighting scar that everyone stared out in the wizarding world. After taking careful time recovering Fletcher with what he was sure know was an invisibility cloak so a muggle wouldn't see him, Harry made his way off.

Taking nearly half an hour to walk by foot, checking over his shoulder everyone once in a while, he was sure that he wasn't being followed by anyone else, Harry pulled his wand. As he went to summon the knight bus, he had to stop himself.

'It would be easy to trace the bus if it was summoned, even if I went by another name again,' Harry thought. Looked around, he saw a muggle bus stop at the end of the street. He made his way down and waiting another ten minutes until a muggle bus appeared.

It reached Harry who got aboard and asked, "Is there any way I can get to London from the buses?"

The driver looked over Harry for a moment, "I can't go, but I do go past the metro station, you could catch a train there."

Harry smiled, 'so far, so good.'

* * *

It was a quarter past nine when Harry arrived in London, and it took him another twenty minute to make it to the part of London that housed the Leaky Caldron. After checking the time, Harry knew he had about another twenty minutes till he had to be at Gringotts for the reading.

After checking to make sure no one was watching, he slipped into an alley way near the Caldron, and did his best to change his appearance as best as he could. As he only had on Dudley's old clothes once again, he already looked odd. Harry was just doing his best to chance the appearance anymore. The more he looked like a wizard dress as a muggle that he could make himself, the better Harry would feel. Add in the hat he stole from Fletcher, he also had bought a pair of sunglasses, that were big enough to fit over his actual glasses, with his remaining money at the train station to hide his green eyes, Harry felt he might have stood a chance.

Before he stepped out, harry checked his surroundings once again when he had the feeling he was being watched. Looking up, he saw what looked like a black blur jump from one roof of the building to another, as it continued down the street. Harry watched for a moment, have worried his cover had been blow before he got any further. After waiting for a few moments and nothing happening, Harry took a chance and went forward in his quest.

Stepping into the Leaky Caldron, Harry looked around to find it rather busy. But no one batted an eye at him, most just giving him a quick glance, and then turned back to their business. Harry would have been worried most about Tom the bartender seeing him, but that thought stopped when he heard,

"I'm looking for Harry Potter, and I want to know where he is," said a deep voice.

Harry froze, his eyes going big, as he turned to where the voice originated. He saw Tom, being held by the scruff of his shirt by what looked like a dwarf. Tom was mumbling about something, only to be shaken by the dwarf.

By now, everyone was watching the scene play out in front of the bar, which allowed Harry to slip past the back of the pub. The dwarf asked again where Harry was by the time Harry made it to the door. As he reached for the handle, the door flew open, and in walked three Aurors.

Harry once again frozen in fear as he recognized two of the three Aurors as members from the order of the Phoenix,

Kingsley Shackbolt and Tonks.

But they paid him no mind as they and their partner past the entirely and made their way to the bar where the dwarf still was holding poor Tom, who was as white as his clean apron.

Using the advantage he had, Harry slipped through the opened door and out into the open alleyway, allowing the door to the pub close behind him. He allowed himself a moment to breathe, feeling his heart going what felt like a hundred miles a minute. He was half worried that his lucky day that it so far had been, was changing.

But he still hadn't been caught, so there was still a chance.

After another moment of waiting for his heart to slow, he straightened himself out and proceeded through the portal in Diagon Alley.

The alley itself was fairly busy for being not even ten in the morning, but Harry did his best to not be seen. He did overhear people saying about recent attacks in different parts of England, people going missing, and general gossip.

In a glance upward when he saw an owl pass overhead, he notice someone standing on a top corner of a building, scanning the crowds. She moved her head side to side slowly, looking for something.

Harry turned when she looked in his direction, but he looking away, hoping not to look suspicious. Last thing he wanted was trouble. But he could almost feel the person's eyes on him. He stopped a little further down and was appearing to look at something with interest. But Harry was in fact, straining his eyes to see this person once again. Harry couldn't make much out, but he knew that this stranger was watching him, but hadn't moved.

'Get to the bank,' he thought, turning towards Gringotts once again, 'you'll be safer.'

He made his way to the bank steps, he could still fell eyes on him, but he wasn't going to risk looking back again.

As Harry was going out, he looked ahead to see a man with a buzz cut come out wearing what look like a short black trench coat with a stud in his right ear, sunglasses over his eyes. He pulled out a cigarette and placed it in his lips, proceeding to light it.

Harry felt odd about him, so he made it a point to move away from him when still trying not to look at this stranger. But when this man made his way down the steps, Harry just sighed.

'I'm turning into Moody with all of this,' Harry thought. To which, Harry made his way inside.

* * *

Harry sat in one of the meeting rooms as he waited for the goblins to read the will. It was ten on the dot when the goblin walked in.

Harry smiled when he saw the Goblin he recognized was in fact Griphook, the goblin he meet on his first trip to the back.

"Mr. Potter," Griphook said, "as I am the head of your family's account here at Gringotts, I will be the one reading the will of one Sirius Black to you. Is this acceptable?"

Harry's smile was full blown, "of course Griphook. I'm actually glad that it's you and not someone I haven't met."

Griphook looked both shocked and impressed, "I'm honored you remembered my name, Mr. Potter. Most wizards just brush us aside and don't care with who they deal with in our bank. But pleasantries aside, I would like to begin."

With Harry's nod, the goblin began to read:

"I, Sirius Black, of sound mind and body, write this will as my last wish to be completed upon me departure. I leave all my belongings to my godson, Harry Potter, as I feel that he is all that I have as true family. Harry, I don't care what you do with the money, house, or anything you are receiving, but know this. If I am killed in a fight, know that I died doing what I wanted to do. And if fighting involves protecting you, then I hope I did more than my fare share of damage before I kicked it. But beyond that, know that I am proud of you. You are a fine young man with great spirit and amazing willpower. Live well Harry, don't let Dumbledore control you, and be happy. I see you as the son of not only one of my best friends, but a son of my own and that I wish I had more to do in the short amount of time given to us. I will always look over you and love you cub, always."

By the end of the reading, Harry was on the verge of tears. He could almost feel the love his godfather he put into the will, be he could also feel just how alone he was because of his passing. That's what hurt the most.

"Mr. Potter," said Griphook, breaking Harry out of his thoughts before they could get any worse. "I have quite a bit to go over with you due to the large inheritance given to you by your late godfather, but according to my records, you have never been over your parent's inheritance as well. Is this correct?"

Harry nodded to the question. Griphook looked over the paperwork, "according to our records, no will was ever left by ether parents, but being that you are the next of magical kin, all moneys, properties, and so forth have been automatically left to you. I went ahead and had the Black and Potter inheritances both combined into one account. I hope this is all right?"

Harry smiled, wiping the tears away, "Griphook, you've been at this for quite a time I'm sure, whatever you think is appropriate I will have no problem with."

Griphook smiled, "very well, Mr. Potter. Here is the combine information on the accounts."

He handed Harry and fairly length of parchment, who then began to read:

_Holdings under the name: Harry Potter_

_Galleons: 52,385,309_

_Sickles: 13,689_

_Knuts:7,032_

Harry's eyes bugged out. As he read, not only had he received Grimuald's place, he had several other homes in England, France, America, Japan, and even one small island in the pacific. He leaned back in the chair, letting the information soak in. He would never have to worry about working for a living, which was for sure.

But something didn't seem right, "Griphook, you said my parents didn't leave a will."

Griphook looked through the paperwork once again, "that is true, but I know that they were still fairly young at the time. People don't seem to really give any thought to a will till at least their thirties, some later. At least, that has been my experience."

* * *

It was well after two o'clock in the afternoon before Harry got out of Gringotts bank. In his pocket was an endless money pouch that work for both wizard money and muggle money, which helped Harry out greatly in money problems. Look around the crowds; he noticed that they had died down during the time he had been inside. Harry was also surprised at how long it took, with Griphook explaining what he received from who, how much interest he was gaining, automatic withdraws from the Black account that Harry was sure it was for ether the Order or for Voldemort's gain. He wasn't sure what withdraw was going to whom, as the withdrawals were only recorded as amount and time of withdraw, so Harry had both stopped. He was sorry to hurt the Order, but after Dumbledore decided not to do anything for Harry other then, "It will be alright," Harry decided he didn't really need to help the old man out.

Dumbledore was quickly becoming a sore subject the more Harry thought about it. He knew of the prophecy for years, all while hiding away at his uncle's house. No training, prepping, even putting a stop to the newspaper giving Harry a lack of information about what was happening in the Wizarding world.

Harry was going to have to change all of that to live.

But before Harry could deal with that, Harry had to deal with the now. He refused to go back to his relatives house, and with the amount of money he had, he could go anywhere. Knowing he could still be traced in the wizarding world, Harry made his way back to muggle London.

After making his way back, he slipped into a nearby alleyway once again to fix his clothes. Removing the hat, which he tossed in the trash, and the glasses, he turned and stopped.

To see the man with the stud earring and sunglasses looking at him with a smile.

"Gotta say kid," he said, "gave me one hell of a run around."

Harry was close to panicking, what with his only way out being the way he came in was block, and his only defense was his wand, which didn't help as the ministry would track any magic that was used.

"Who are you," Harry asked, trying to get the other person to talk longer so he could think.

The man's smile slipped, and reached into his trench coat, pulling out a handgun.

Harry looked behind him, knowing sure well he was going to die, when he saw a black being fall and land in a crouch behind him.

When he looked back at the first stranger, he felt his heart stop when he saw the gun pointed in his direction.

BANG!

* * *

Now theres a cliffhanger for ya. don't forget to tell me what you think with a review. Again I say, feedback is always nice.


	3. The Battle of the Four

I own my original characters, but none of them make me any money :(

* * *

Time seem to slow as Harry moved sideways, almost seeing the path of the bullet pass right by him and towards the being in black. A pair of green eyes rose and narrowed at the bullet as it approached, and with a blur of motion, threw a dagger, striking the speeding bullet in midair, destroying it before it could do harm.

A scowl crossed the face of the man with the earring, "this could get interesting."

As he stepped forward, the black being launched forward, jumping over Harry with easy, twisting in midair. As she (Harry finally being able to make out her build in the dark alleyway) turned back towards the man, she threw a series of what look like metal starts with deadly accuracy.

The man dropped and rolled to avoid them, coming up and taking a couple more shots at her, to which she pulled a sword from her back and actually deflected the bullet. He stood, pulling a bag from behind his back.

"Keep both eyes open," he said, throwing it in the air, taking aim, and with another trigger pull, the bag exploded in a white cloud that covered her face and blinded her.

The man ran forward, slamming into her and knocking her into a trash bin. He grabbed Harry, "C'mon kid, time to go."

Even though Harry tried fighting, the man proved stronger by not even showing signs of strain as he pulled Harry into the open street. By now the gun shoots had scared most people away.

Harry tore his arm away from the stranger, "let go of me. Who are you, what's going on?"

The stranger looked back to the alleyway, and he reloaded what Harry now saw was an automatic handgun, as he watched the entrance to the alley, "not now the time kid, we need to keep moving." He turned right when the being, now covered in a fine white powder, appeared right in front of him.

There wasn't even a pause as she knocked the gun away, following up with several lightning quick shots to the stomach. With a blow hard enough to drop him to his knees, she brought her foot up against his skull for a proficient crack, knocking him to the ground.

She turned and stepped towards Harry, only to stop in surprise. Harry looked down to see the man holding her foot, "ain't done yet sweetheart," with that said, he jumped to his feet, tripping her and forcing her to the ground. And in an amazing feat of strength, he spun, still holding her ankle, and flung her body at the closest building. He then turned and rolled for his pistol, not seeing her twist in midair, landing on the building, and launch off towards him once again, going for her sword.

He raised his gun, she drew her sword, both turned, and in a flash of movement and a gunshot, she landed behind him, his gun in midair. It was hard for Harry to see, but he was quickly able to notice two arrows, one broken in half, the other cut into lengths other four behind these two.

Harry moved to see a woman with long blonde hair holding a bow in one hand, drawing two more arrows, and staring down the two combatants.

A soft but strong voice called out, "step away from Harry Potter, and I will not be forced to harm you."

The man with the stud earring, and the woman in black looked at each other, then back at this new person, and charged.

The blonde stepped forward, firing the two arrows, follow by a barrage of arrows fired at the two people.

The female ducked and weaved, finally launching herself high into the air, while the man was firing as he was walking towards her, reloading once more as he sidestepped the arrows threatening his life.

When the blonde got to close, she looked up, dropped her bow, and drew two what look like thin swords from her back, and blocked an attack from the female in black. Then blows began raining down on the newcomer all while the female in black seemed to hang in midair for a few moments, to falling to the ground, at which point she began attacking at odd angles.

The entire time, the newcomer looked surprised at the woman's movement and attacks, till a look of anger crossed her face, at which point, she too started to fight back, holding the other woman at a standstill.

As the two women were paying complete attention to the other woman, the man with the gun ran up, and turning the gun in his hand, slammed the butt of it against the jaw of the blonde female, knocking her down. He turned his hand, drawing a second pistol from behind his back and fired at the woman in black, who leaned back far enough to where it passed within a hairs width of her body.

Now back in the middle of the fight, the man with the two guns became the focus of both women, as he was now between them. He was forced to duck and weave to avoid swords from coming at his front and at his back. As he could, he fired the guns at the women, who managed to lean away in another close miss.

When he ran out of ammo in both guns, he gave the guns a spin and flip, grabbing them by the barrel. As the woman in black went for a low slash, he brought one gun down and blocked the sword with a small shower of sparks. The woman's eye widened in surprise, narrowing once again in anger, and once again pushed forward in her attacks.

As the blonde went to strike the man, she suddenly turned and struck an axe that had been thrown into the fray. Her eyes turned to see that of a dwarf, bearing a large axe in one hand, an equally large hammer in the other, and a murderous look from eyes nearly hidden from everyone by the helmet on top of his head.

"Ya'll seem to have a thing for young Potter," he called out, now grabbing the attention of the man and the woman in black, "I have come, for I refuse to let dogs like you anywhere near him." He pounded the two weapons together, charging forward, he shouted, "Valhalla, guide my axe," launched his small body into the middle of the three, swinging his weapons wildly.

The hammer struck the man soundly in the stomach, sending him flying backwards into a nearby lamp post. The axe swung at the woman in black, who leapt over it, to which in continued around towards the blonde, who blocked with both swords. When the axe and twin swords meet, the axe was knocked away, but both swords shatter as if they had been made of glass by the sheer force from alone.

Seeing an opening to attack the dwarf from behind, the woman in black struck the dwarf, cutting through his shirt to find armor that absorbed the blow completely. The dwarf roared as he swung the axe back towards her, to which she back flipped away from the danger.

In the crouch she landed in, she readied a set of throwing knives, to look up to see the blonde with her bow, the man with his guns, and the dwarf readied, all aiming amongst each other. It seemed like an eternity, knowing that the first to move maybe there last, as all four had weapons ready pointed at each other.

The dwarf spoke first, "I am Veit Balderk, and I demand to know where Harry Potter is, since you three seem to know."

That surprised the other three greatly, to which they looked over to where Harry last was, only to find him gone.

Cursed mumblings followed.

* * *

Harry looked over his shoulder as he ran as fast as he could from the three that continued to fight, getting as far as he could as fast as he could. He didn't like the idea of anyone fighting over him, and with the Department of Mystery's still in recent memories, he didn't think a fight like that would end well. And in the fact the blonde called out his name, he figured the Order would appear soon. Another good reason to be somewhere other than here right now.

Harry turned the corner, only to run into someone, knocking him back. Looking up, Harry paled as he saw the white mask of the death eaters.

"Well, well, Potter," spoke a voice that made Harry's blood run cold, the voice of Lucius Malfoy. Harry looked around, not seeing his face, but Harry did take note on the fact there were several more both in front and behind Harry, cutting of any room to escape.

"When I heard that Harry Potter was running about without his order of the pigeon lapdogs," Malfoy said smoothly, "I had to see for myself. As this is true, I can only wonder what the dark lord will do once I bring him to you." To which Malfoy raised his wand.

"Crucio," shouted Malfoy, the spell slamming against Harry, forcing him to the ground as pain erupted from every nerve in Harry's body.

Two of the death eaters moved in to grab Harry when Malfoy released the spell, only to stop at the sight of a piece of paper floated down before them. As it seemed to float in midair, one reached up, not recognizing the writing on it, he looked backed at his fellow Death Eater. He failed to notice the paper turn bright orange, before exploding in his hand, removing it at the wrist.

His scream of pain surprised the other Death Eaters, who looked over at their comrade.

BANG, BANG

Two gunshots sounded from behind a pair of Death Eaters, the group now turned to see a man with two guns in his hands, two Death Eaters dead at his feet, and a murderous look in his eyes.

The Eater raised their wands towards the newcomer, as a black being drop in front of three more Death Eaters, and in three strikes of her sword, faster than any eyes could follow, blood gushed forth from the three Death Eater, joining the two with the hole in the head.

Malfoy saw five Death Eaters die before his eyes, he turned, looking to kill Harry Potter before his life was cut short as well. He raised his wand arm, the killing curse upon his lips, when his arm erupted in pain. Clutching his arm in pain, he was surprised to find an arrow through his wrist.

Looking up in surprise, he saw a blonde at the end of the street, notching another arrow, smirking in his direction. Without a second thought, Malfoy grabbed his portkey and vanished.

The four remaining Death Eaters turn to run, not having the money or be important enough to their lord to earn one, only to be stopped short.

The dwarf dropped down on top of one Death Eater, crushing the man to death with his weight combined weight and the fall from the top of the building. Swinging the hammer, a second death eater's legs were shattered, before he was killed by the axe coming down on his skull. Pulling the axe out of the Death Eater's skull, the dwarf swung the axe through a death eater's midsection, cleaving him in half, and buried into the upper leg of the last Death Eater.

The Death Eater, still clinging to life, tried crawling away, only to hear the words, "Asgard has no place for cowards like you." To which, the Death Eater's word went black as he was sent with his dark brothers.

Harry watched in almost complete horror as these four, three of which he saw fighting each other earlier, killed nine Death Eaters and wounded Malfoy into escaping. Watching the blonde haired woman walk up, Harry now realized that he was surrounded by these four.

His surprise grew when the female in black placed the tip of her blade on the ground, and feel to one knee with her head lowered. The dwarf placed his hammer upon his back, resting both hands on the top of axe, and lowered his head. The blonde placed her bow on the ground, and bowed with her arms spread wide. And the man holstered his handguns behind his back, stood at a military attention, gave s sharp salute, and all four at once called out,

"My lord, we live to serve the light."

* * *

Remus Lupin sighed as he appeared near Privet drive for his shift to watch Harry. His time here had always been torn, between Sirius's death leaving him the last Marauders once again in his life. But, he was also torn by the knowledge that Harry was cut from yet another link to his parents.

Remus knew how much Harry hated living with these muggles, and he could still remember the look of joy on Harry's face when Sirius invited Harry to live with him once he was a free man again.

'It's a shame really,' Remus thought, 'Harry deserved happiness like that.'

Remus sighed as he walked up to Fletcher's hiding place as he removed the invisibility cloak. The smell of firewhiskey could physically slap Remus in the face, the smell had been so strong.

Fletcher mumbled, "all's quiet, Harry hasn't left all day."

Remus nodded, glaring at Fletcher the entire time. Remus had no trust for the drunk in front of him. Hell, he knew the Harry didn't need a guard to begin with, what with his defense against the dark arts knowledge. Something was happening, Remus knew that much, but Dumbledore was keeping everything quiet, with Harry the only other soul having a clue about what's going on.

But that line of thoughts would have to be continued later, making sure Harry was safe now was more important.

"Go ahead and head back, I'll keep an eye on things here," said Remus, looking down the street, watching for movement. Fletcher handed him the cloak, and proceeded to walk down a bit before apparitied away, leaving Remus alone to think.

He slipped the cloak on and gave the immediate area a quick look around, insuring that no muggles had watched what happened. When properly hidden, Remus began to search the area to make sure there were no hidden Death Eaters around waiting for Harry to come out of the home. Remus could never be too safe anymore, and he would be struck dead before losing the last of his friends.

While making his rounds, he noticed Harry's scent somehow lingering in the air. Remus stopped and looked around, not seeing the boy anywhere.

Then Remus realized something else, 'Harry's scent is calmer in general, as if he hasn't been here.' With his heightened sense of smell, Remus could find Harry quite easily. After a few moments, Remus found a trail to follow. After a few minutes' walk, he came across Fletcher's hiding place, which still stank of firewhiskey, but with Fletcher gone, and even without the wind, is was mellowing out enough to once again find Harry's scent, 

taking off in another direction. Another few minutes' walk passed, until he came across a bench, where Harry's scent disappeared completely.

Harry Potter had gone missing.

* * *

The chapter's a bit shorter, I know, but I still enjoyed writing it. Be sure to tell me how you liked it in a review.


	4. Lord? part 1

I don't own anything that belong to J.K. Rowling.

Author's note: I'm breaking this chapter into two parts, as this is many explaing the majority of what Harry is becoming and who exactly are the four 'people' chasing Harry. hope everyone still enjoys it, and don't forget to review please.

* * *

Remus stormed into Grimwald's place with his anger barely in check. Slamming the kitchen door open, he surprised Molly Weasley who was busy making food, Fletcher, Moody, and Dumbldore himself.

Remus paid no attention to the others in the room, as he approached Fletcher. When the drunk looked up, he paled at the sight of naked fury that was in Lupin's eyes.

"Where is Harry," said Remus, nearly a deadly whisper. When Fletcher gave him a confused look, Remus grabbed the man, and in a feat of strength, picked him up and slammed him into the table, shouting the question once again.

"REMUS," shouted Molly, shocked at the werewolf's actions.

"This pathetic man failed to protect Harry," he said, still boring his eyes into the man worming under his grasp. All he cared about right now was finding Harry, the last bit of happiness he had in his life that was so full of grief.

"Remus," came the reassuring voice of Dumbldore, "we will find Harry, this I promise you this." Remus looked up to see Dumbldore as he stood.

The aged wizard turned to Moody, he was standing with his wand ready at Remus, should he have gotten completely out of control. "Alastor, please gather everyone. We will need to find Harry as quickly as possible." Moody nodded, and with a final look at Remus who finally released Fletcher and backed away, turned and left to gather the rest of the members of the order.

Dumbledore turned back to Remus, "please, tell me everything you know."

* * *

Harry was surprisingly comfortable while he slept. He felt tired, exhausted even. He had felt like he had been sleeping for hours, days maybe, but he still felt tired. But seeing as how he was actually asleep and not dreaming of his godfather, Harry was pleased for that much.

Pushing thoughts of his godfather aside, Harry focused on the memories from before he fell asleep as they started to surface. He remembered going to Diagon Alley, the reading of his Sirius's will, but then stranger memories began to surface. A female in black, a man with a gun, the two them fighting, seeming as if to protect him from the other person for some strange reason. Then a blonde joined him, also as if to protect him from harm. He remembered running off, and running into a group of Death Eaters, and the first three people, along with what looked like a dwarf effortlessly killed most, and wounded Malfoy into running back to his master.

'Had to be a dream,' thought Harry, stretching in his lumpy bed. He may have been a wizard, but he doubt things like happened at all.

He stopped moving after a moment, 'hold on, the bed, is comfortable, very comfortable.' Taking a quick mental inventory, he couldn't feel a spring in the middle of his back, the old itchy sheets on his exposed skin, and with his legs spread slightly in his stretch; they were still on the bed and not hanging over the edge or touching the wall.

His eyes slowly opened, the sleep that had been slowing his mind was now gone when he realized that he wasn't at Privet drive anymore. After finding his glasses on the table next to the bed, he was able to get a good look at the room his was in.

First off, he realized he was in a muggle hotel room, or a high end suite in a muggle hotel he realized. The décor was high end upper-class for sure. He could see daylight come in from the partly open curtains, and a clock on the wall read four-thirty.

The door opening brought him out of his thoughts as to how he got here, and he turned to see the blonde woman from earlier walk in with a small tray of food in her hand. Her eyes were lowered when she walked in, but raised when she looked up. Upon seeing Harry awake, she smiled, which seemed to warm Harry for some odd reason.

"My lord, it pleases me to see you are awake," she said in a pleasant voice, closing the door behind her. She approached Harry, placing the tray of food on the table near Harry's bed.

Without a battle going on around her, he was able to get a good look at her. Her blonde hair fell to the middle of her back at its longest, but around her face, it had been trimmed to show her beauty. Her eyes drew Harry in, him never seeing someone with silver eyes before. She was wearing what looked like a tunic and loose pants, hiding her figure from view, but she moved with perfect grace as she came closer to Harry.

Harry shock himself out of his thoughts as he tumbled out of the bed and away from her, searching for his wand. If another fight broke out, he would defend himself this time. He was disappointed to find that his wand was on the other side of the room, near the blonde woman.

"My lord, it's alright," she said, her tone low as to try and not scare him further. She raised her hands to show that they were empty and that she meant no harm, "your safe here. You are in no danger."

Harry looked her over, realizing she had her hands out and no weapons visible. "Who are you," he asked in a low voice.

She folded her hands before her, and bowed slightly, "I am Sesens Moonflow, repersentive and chosen protector of his lordship of the Elves of the High North Mountains. I live to serve."

Harry was slightly shocked, she didn't look like any elf he knew of. However, the only elves he knew of was the house elves, so Harry wasn't sure if there were more kinds of elves to begin with. In another random question, as he was trying to get information as to what happened to him, he asked, "Why do you keep calling me, your lord?"

She looked Harry over for a moment, and sighed, "sit, please, and I will explain." She motioned to the food, "would you care for something to eat, my lord."

Harry shook his head at the food, wanting answers more than filling his stomach.

Sesens sighed slightly as she slid into the seat next to the table, placing her hands on her lap, "Over five hundred years ago, four great peoples fought for the light of every living being. The Elves of the High North were one of these peoples, who live near the arctic circle of the world. Are eyes are the way they are in order to see the endless white on the land. We live in harmony with nature, almost completely out of touch with the rest of the world. During the time of the last lord, we were able to learn more of the world and gain friends and items we would never have had in our mountains. The lord never asked for anything in return, but he vowed to protect the world, and that meant us as well. One of the elders at the time said that the world would pass through many dark times, and it was the strength of the lord of the light, as we called him, that would be able to pull the world through. My father was actually alive when the last lord was alive. He told me of several battles he went through during his time. My father went on about how he was a good warrior, a better diplomat, and an even better friend."

She smile as she paused, "when he died, my father said that he felt a part of him die so very long ago." She sighed once again, "My father did tell me other the last lord having an heir, but he went missing at a young age and could never be found. Since the lord was no longer around, we retreated to the mountains. We elves are good fighters, but not as great as the other peoples that I have been told of. We were the diplomats that would go with the lord to negotiate release of hostages, relations, or other delicate things that could only be solved with words and not swords."

"If this lord was alive five hundred years ago, who is it your father knew him," Harry asked.

Sesens smiled, "Unless we are struck down by force, elvin kind are basically immortal."

Harry sat for a moment absorbing the information just given to him. After a moment, he asked, "what does all this have to do with me?"

Sesens smile grew just a fraction, "Not long ago, our sorceress saw you in a vision. She knows of the prophecy that surrounds you (Harry's eyebrows rose at that) and knows that this will be just the start of many things. She too was around as the last lord was alive, and she said you had his eyes."

She looked a bit ashamed next, "forgive me, my lord, but myself and the others, we unsure if you were indeed our lord. I, took a bit of hair, and perform an Elvin spell on it."

She looked hair dead in the eye, "it had the same magical aura as what my father had described to me. You are in fact, the new lord of not only my people, but those from earlier."

Harry was rubbing his head for a moment, "who are those people anyway?"

She gave a sad smile, "What with insuring your safety, I wasn't able to fully learn of who they were. Forgive me, my lord," she lowered her head in the shame she felt.

Harry felt sorrow creep into his stomach, "it's alright, but could you please just call me Harry."

That made her stare at Harry for a moment in shock, "to do so, my lord, would be disrespectful."

"Please," he said, "I'm not completely comfortable with titles."

She thought for a moment, "I would be willing to do so in private, my… Harry, but I can call you nothing else but my lord when we are in the public eye."

Harry sighed, feeling a headache coming on.

"I realize, this is a lot to take in, Harry," saying his name after a moment's pause, "but I'm sure the others would be able to help explain their part." She stood, "there is some fresh clothing that was picked up for you a while ago in the dresser and I will leave the food hear if you're hungry."

With that, she stood, bowing slightly and left once again.

'What, no aspirin,' came Harry's sarcastic remark.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, a newly dressed Harry opened the door out to the living area of the hotel suite. He ate the food brought in for him, as it was close to five in the afternoon and he never got any lunch. He was dressed in a pair of brand new jeans and a dark green shirt, both of which fit him perfectly well.

He stepped out of the sweet, to the sight before him. The four from earlier were sitting in different spots of the room. Sesens smiled her one of the overstuffed chairs in the room, nodding her head.

"It's good to see you up and about, my lord," came a deep voice, which happened to belong to the dwarf. Harry turned and the saw the being sitting at the small dining table in the suite, a mug in front of him. Without the massive armor, Harry could make out his shaggy dirty brown hair that came down between his shoulder blades and was tied in a loose ponytail. He had a shaggy beard that reached his chest and reminded him of Hagrid's beard with all the tangles in it. The dwarf wore loose pants and shirt, but Harry could see the harden muscles through even the loose clothing. The armor the dwarf had on, along with the weapons he carried, were place within reach of the dwarf, though they were all piled on the floor

Another voice made Harry turn again, "guess we got a bit of explaining to do." Harry saw the man with the stud in his ear, without his glasses, spinning what look like a lighter in his hand, sitting on the couch with his feet on the coffee table. He had baby blue eyes, buzzed cut black hair, clean shaven jaw. He wore a black tee shirt and a pair of tight jeans with a pair of combat boots on his feet. Harry made note that he had one of his guns in a holster strapped to his shoulder, holding the gun under his left arm. The second was place on the table by his feet, with a couple clips of ammo sitting next to it. The trench coat he had on earlier was hung over another part of the couch.

Movement brought his attention to the last person. The last was the female in black, though now she had removed the mask over her face. She had bright but piercing green eyes, short cut black hair, with an unreadable look on her face. She was standing near the window with her arms crossed in waiting. She was still in her black attire from earlier, with the belt across her waist and her sword attached to her back. She lowered her head when he looked in her direction, "what would you like to know first, my lord?"

Harry sighed, "first off, all of you, please just call me Harry. I'm already having a hard time with this 'lordship' as it is."

Sesens sighed, having already asked that once. The man with the stud earring shrugged, and continued to spin the lighter in his hand. The dwarf simply nodded with respect.

The remaining female looked shocked like the Sesens did earlier, but before she could say anything, Harry said, "Don't start with the disrespect, she," pointing to Sesens, "already told me about it, but agreed to just call me Harry in private. For now, that's all I ask."

That got her mouth open once again to say something, but she decided against it, to which she closed it and simply nodded with respect.

Seeing that they all agreed, Harry sighed with relief, if only a little. "Next, I want to know your names."

The dwarf pounded his mug lightly, "I am the Veit Balderk, dwarf of the Under Rune Mines."

Harry looked to the woman in black, who lowered her head once again, "I am Miya Ukuno, ninja of the Clan of the Golden Flame."

Harry then turned to the last person, who sighed while grasping the lighter in his hand, "Drake Lorius, as for title, I guess I would be the first Knight of the Red Devils"

The others turned to Drake in surprise, Miya stating, "I thought the Red Devils were nothing but a myth."

"Same could be said about your ninja clan, yet your still here," pointed out Drake, giving her a smirk and look. Miya simply glared at Drake's attitude and behavior.

Harry knew, this really was going to be a long night, feeling his headache getting even worse.

"Alright then, who wants to start," he said looking at the three whose story he hadn't heard yet.

The entire Order of the Phoenix was gathered earlier in Grimwald's place, having listened to Remus's story. After which, a full blown search for Harry had started, and after a few hours of searching, nothing had still come up.

* * *

Hermione sighed as she brushed her hair to the side, waiting for some kind of news. She, along with Ron, Ginny, and the twin were left out of the loop as to what was going on. All they had been asked is, 'Had they heard anything from Harry?'

How could they, Dumbledore gave them strict orders not to owl Harry, and Hermione could only believe that it went both ways. Another question as to the why there she would think on later.

"I wonder what he got himself into this time," said Ron as he drummed his fingers on the table out of boredom.

"I don't know," was all she could say. She saw Ginny was equally bored, but the twins were occupied with something on the other end of the table. She almost envied the twins ability to find something to do. She was at the point to where she would start thinking up pranks to past the time.

Those thoughts were put aside as the adults began to shuffle back in for a second emergency meeting.

As Hermione was escorted out, she heard Dumbledore say out loud, "as it is, Harry is still missing."

* * *

Ok, the ends part one, part two should be up before to long. But review please, might get me to write a post it a bit quicker. ;)


	5. Lord? part 2

I don't own anything that belongs to the actual Harry Potter Universe, I'm just borrowing stuff from it.

Authors note: ok, next chapter is up. It all flowed out pretty well, and if I didn't have work, I would have finished it and posted it sooner. But such is life. Also, in a review I was asked if there will be any pair in this story. There will, but I haven't decide on the who Harry will be with yet. There is implied pair in this chapters (if people want to think about it) but that is not an actual guaranteed pairing. If you people want to add in suggetions, I would like to here them, but right now i'm torn between one of two ways, but I'd like to hear your ideas first. So don't forget to review and give me any ideas you've got.

* * *

Veit was the first to speak, "The dwarves have the shortest story more than likely, so if the rest of ya don't mind." He looked to the rest, who shrugged or nodded.

Veit took a drink from his mug as Harry sat on one of the remaining chairs in the room.

"It start from our people long before the lord of light came to use. The dwarves were involved in constant wars with a race of goblins called orcs. There big, mean, and ugly, simply put."

"Are they like the goblins in Gringotts," asked Harry, trying to get a reference of what they might be like.

The dwarf gave a hearty laugh, "Neh, maybe if ya made them as tall as a man, put two hundred pounds of muscle on them, then maybe ya would come close. Anyway, back then, the two fought like there was no tomorrow. Heck, for most, there was no tomorrow."

Veit then had a sad look, "Our kind was nearly wiped out, when out of the sky itself, came to lord. He helped turn the tide of many battles, saved a lot of lives. Heck, if it wasn't for him, we never would have know about the Mithril and because of him, discovered with it could be used for." At Harry's confused look, Veit smiled, "Mithril is perhaps the strongest metal around, I once heard it could very well stop ya human's 'killing curse,' but I'm not sure if that much is true." Veit took another drink out of the mug, the paused in thought, "Where was I, oh right, as I was saying, thanks to the lord of light, we were able to fight back and eventually win against the orcs. The war ended about six to seven hundred years ago, but the dwarves always pay back their debts."

With a raise of his mug as if to toast, Veit looked right at Harry, "through whatever battle's ya may cross, ya shall always have my axe and hammer with ya. The lord of light has stacked us with many debts, and I hope I can at least repay some of those."

Harry looked at him, "you owe me nothing…"

Before Harry said anything else, Veit laughed again, "Oh, maybe not ya, but those before ya. And even if I didn't owe ya a copper, you would still have me with ya. Are books states that the lord's have always been kind and fair, seeking justice for those who have been wronged. Tails of him in battle are legends to my people. It is an honor and privilege to serve someone of a noble title."

Before Harry could speak, Sesens beat him to the punch, "It might be best, Harry, to just allow him, along with the rest of us, to just know that we follow our beliefs. The lord of light before you made bonds with each of our people. We know the risks, both dangerous and non, and we still choose to be here."

Harry nodded, when Miya spoke next.

"By being by your side," she said, "It is the single greatest honor I will ever achieve as a ninja of my clan. Back when my clan was founded five hundred years ago, we were not the only masters of the ninja arts. The lord of then help protect the villages under us, while helping us form alliances with the clans and villages outside of our borders. And when the time blood need to be shed in battle, the lord would go without hesitation, because most of who my ancestors fought were the masters of summoning and controlling of oni, otherwise known as demons. Had it not been for the lord, my clan nor I would live to see this day. Because of this, I have pledge my life to you, willing."

She paused, reaching up and clutching something through her uniform, and after a moment, "and, if my life was not enough, I am willing to give you my oath. Even if I don't give it, know I am honored to be by your side, no matter the cause."

Harry looked at her curiously, "what oath are you talking about?"

She blushed for a moment, before she said, "That, is something I would…prefer… not to speak of in the company of…other people."

Harry blinked in confusion, but Harry waved it off. He would worry about the meaning behind that later. Something then occurred to Harry, who turned to Sesens

"What's the story behind your reason to be here? You really didn't tell me much earlier."

Sesens nodded in acknowledgment, "forgive me, Harry. I tend to get sidetracked every once in a while. The elves were much like the dwarves, though rather than fight against creatures like orcs, different races of elves fought each other. When the lord appeared, it was about seven to eight hundred years ago, when the High North Mountain was almost destroyed in an attack. He helped clear out the wounded and protected children from being attacked and killed or captured. After the battle, and several major battles afterwards, he somehow managed to workout peace amongst most of the elven races. Most races are in hiding now, as we have in the since that time, but we still fight the elven race called the Drow. They are a dark race of elves that believe there magic is superior then that of the other elves, much like the pureblood nonsense in your wizarding world now. But the Drow are far worse, as they practice necromancy openly on not only other Drow, but on other races."

She stopped for a moment, thinking on what to say next, "Had it not been for the lord of light, we more than likely would have been wiped out almost entirely. The High North would have only been the first to disappear, but others would have followed as well. It more than likely would have come down to a battle between whatever race of elves remained, and the Drow. I am thankful that never took place, and I thank the lord for his actions."

Silence filled the room as Harry took this in, being that is was quite a lot, but he still had more coming his way.

He turned to Drake, who sighed, tossing the lighter on the table next to his handgun. He placed his hands on the top of his head, fingers clasping together, "guess I'm last then. Fine by me, I'm probably the longest here." He took a minute to think as where to start.

"I guess the best place would be long before the first lord of light became an actual lord," he started while leaning his head back on the couch. "He was born with the talent many were born back when magic ruled the world, before technology really got a food hold. Tell me Harry, ever been face to face with a dragon?"

Harry nodded, remembering the triwizard tournament from his fourth year.

"Well, you might not know this, but dragons that long ago were nothing like they are now. Dragons today would be called savages if scholars looked back through history. No, dragons were not always mindless fire breathing creatures. They had a mind, were great seekers of knowledge and were willing to teach those willing enough to learn their lessons. Some races of dragons even made packs with humans. The humans were known, not to be clichéd but it fits, 'Dragon Riders.' Well, back then, great battles took place almost daily, though there was never any record of it. To have a group of riders on one sides though, almost guaranteed a victory. One battle however changed the world to more of how we know."

Drake lowered his head and crossed his arms across his chest, "A darkness covered the world, one no being could stop. It corrupted souls of everything it touched, very few were spared. Even less survived afterwards. My ancestor and the first lord were among them. Before the darkness completely covered the world, it was said that the first lord gave his very soul to stop it and protect his friends. His dragon did the same, and together, performed a spell that no one thought possible. They used their very souls, to save the others from corruption, left their bodies and took a light brighter then the sun itself."

"My ancestor then gave his blood, and created a bond that would never through any means, with the first lord. The bond would be passed on through blood, and link the two together. When the ritual, as we can guess, was completed, the man known to the world of lord of light, pushed back the darkness and saved many people, even the world. With him was my ancestor, a dragon rider that fought with such fury that it was said he took on a dragon-like appearance of his mount, a legendary red dragon. With this new form, and the new knowledge of demons in the world, he was given the nickname, 'Red Devil.'"

Drake sighed, "well, life went on, and through several centuries, there was a lord of light and a red devil guardian. But with the passing of time, they gathered friends and allies, and more riders. The dragon that was my ancestor's friend, called his children and they became friends of these new riders, and so, one Red Devil became known as the "Knights of the Red Devil," as feudalism really started to take place. It stayed this way until around the time of Arthur…"

"Wait, Arthur," said Harry, unsure of what he was talking about.

Drake grinned, "As in King Arthur. You know, dude who fought with a cool sword called Excalibur."

The silence that followed was almost deafening. Harry's eyes were wide; Veit's mug his halfway off the table and pouring a bit out in his lap as he stopped mid drink. Miya's eyebrows rose to her forehead, and Sesens was slack jawed.

Drake looked at each person, and then back to Harry, "The titles of the lord of light and red devil are that old, I couldn't make this shit up if I tried." He got a look of thought, then continued his story.

"Anyway, shortly after Arthur and Merlin died, magic was soon seen as a source of evil and of the wicked. Because of that, wizards went into hiding. Things like Hogwarts and the original ministry of magic was created, though I think it was called something else at the time, not sure. The problem then came the creatures like the dragons. They were seen as a possible problem, and situations became dire for the beasts. Some went willingly, having been tricked, but most were forced into the reservations that they live in even today. But the wards the wizards put up for their, 'protection,' changed them. Some died, but most were driven insane by the 

magic mixing with their own type. Know, you would be surprised to find a dragon that could say a word, let alone have a conversation with the dragons."

"Though the lord of light and my ancestors since have tried to free the dragons, it was too late before they realized what had happened to their friends. But even without their precious might, the lord of light and his Red Devil Knights continued to fight against evil and all that for another several hundred years."

Drake sighed again, "Then we come to five hundred years ago, when the last lord was struck down. As the heir had gone missing, the lord asked a favor of my ancestor. 'Continue the fight, for it will never end,' he said as he passed. My ancestor took up an oath then, that held through until I found you. 'The Red Devils will always fight for the light, no matter the cost.' Since that oath, no great battle of justice has been fought without a Red Devil present. Thing is, what with no more dragons, meant no more riders, and they separated through time. But there still out there, thing is finding them."

Harry asked, "how are they marked?"

Drake reached up and pulled down the collar of his shirt, revealing the birthmark of a dragon in a curled up ball. "Anyone who has dragon rider blood that was once a Red Devil as an ancestor has this birthmark. Being I'm decedent of the first Knight, only I know when they are close. But I have yet to find even one, so I don't hold much hope for the future."

"What about this bond you mentioned earlier," Harry asked next.

"You have a weird feeling in the back of your head," asked Drake. Harry nodded, realizing it had been there and he didn't even feel it before. "As far as I know, that's it," Drake sighed, "until we get into some kind of fight. When we do, we will more likely fight as one person, or a well oiled machine maybe. You'll know when I'm around; I'll know when you're around. We know if the other is trouble. The good thing is that it's not like I can actually see into your head, and you won't be able to see into mine. We'll just get feelings and it will be up to us to act on them."

Harry nodded, his future with Drake might get pretty interesting in the future. But now,

"What happens now," Harry asked the group in general.

"As I have said before," said Sesens, "The elves known of the prophecy that surrounds you. The one dealing with a Lord Voldemort."

Drake looked at her, "Riddle, you're kidding. That wannabe?"

Sesens nodded, "I'm afraid so. The true question is what you wish to do, Harry."

Viet spoke up, "so as not to leave us out of the loop, would ya care to explain things, young Harry. Ya don't have to if ya don't want to, but it may be easier for those of us who don't know what going on entirely."

Harry thought for a moment. These people told them their stories, he felt that he should.

So he started with his childhood with the Dursleys up to his Hogwarts letter. He wasn't paying attention to those around him, or else he would have seen the murderous eyes in these four people. He then went on to explain each year of his schooling.

When he told them of the Basilisk he killed in his second year, that grew new looks of respect from them all. When he told them of how he met Sirius and what he promised Harry, they smiled.

Until they saw the tears start to fall from Harry's eyes. He stopped as memories from Sirius's death began to come back to him.

He wasn't aware that any of them moved, but suddenly he was surrounded by all four. Veit had his shoulder in his hand as he gave it a firm shake. Miya began checking for injuries that none of them may have noticed, and while she found none, proceed to brush his tears away from his face. Sesens was crouched in front of him, looking up into his eyes, brushing the hairs from his face with a sad smile on her face. Drake stood next to Harry, opposite of Veit, grasping Harry's hand.

"Harry, whats wrong," asked Sesens.

He looked up, surprised to find they had moved so fast without him noticing. He was also shocked that he could see the concern that was held in their eyes. Lowering them again, he could only say in a small defeated whisper, that Sirius had died.

Willing himself to go on, he told them of the fourth and fifth years of school, ending with the night of the department of mysteries.

By the end, Harry felt himself falling off.

Sesens motioned the others of, and cupping Harry's face in her hands, she said peacefully, "were here now Harry. We will give our lives for you, you will be safe. Sirius's death was not your fault. Sleep with that knowledge, Harry, we will be here tomorrow."

With that, Harry fell into blissful sleep, knowing is his heart, he was with those who truly cared for him. Kind of like Sirius would have done.

* * *

Dumbledore looked around the table, "as it is late, we will have to halt the search until tomorrow."

Before he was able to bring the meeting to an end, Snape spoke up, "I have some interesting news from earlier today that might be of interest." When Dumbledore nodded from him to continued, Snape spoke, "The dark lord obtained information that Harry was at Diagon Alley heading back out to muggle London. You-know-who sent Malfoy with ten others to capture the boy." As the shock of this news sunk in, Snape continued, "Malfoy returned wounded, but the others that went with did not. He said four people appeared and killed them all without hesitation. Malfoy say that when he escaped, Potter was still with them."

"Was he able to say anything that would be able to identify these people," asked Moody. "For all we know, it could be a trap."

Snape glared at the retired Auror, "Malfoy appeared in the middle of the dark lord's chamber, with an arrow through his arm."

Moody opened his mouth, but Dumbledore raised a hand. He turned to the other Aurors present, "Kingsley, would you be able to inquire as to what happened on the ministry end and try to verify this story. If you can, this may give us a clue as to Harry's whereabouts." With Kingsley's nodded, Dumbledore turned back to the at large, "until we know more, keep your eyes and ears open. Even the smallest detail could be an important clue in finding Harry. Alastor, Tonks, Minerva, I would like you three to return to Diagon Alley tomorrow in case Harry returns once again. Do not approach, but contact me and stay close enough to follow him in case he is in danger. Until then, all we can do is hope."

* * *

So what do you people think? what are you suggetions for a pairing. If you want to know what i'm torn between, its:

Harry/Tonks (though she might be older, I think she is still a good match up)

Harry/Hermonie (another good match up I think)


	6. Small Taste of Revenge

I don't own anything in this story, minus some ocs

Authors note: ok, another chapter up. In this chapter, I know Harry is a like ooc, but the thought behind it is that four adults are asking Harry on what he wants to do. I would figure that with every other adult treating him as a child, Harry might feel uncomfortable with people wanting to know what he was doing. It'll turn around in another chapter or two. Second I want to say I'm suprised with some of the reviews I've gotten on a pairing with Harry. Most of you said that it would be good to see Sesens or Miya with Harry. I might have to think on that one, it does have potential. Don't forget to review if you have pairing suggestions, I might be will to consider them.

* * *

It was early morning, with the sun rising in a few hours; Sesens found herself standing in the doorway of Harry's room, thinking about all of the information of his past. To do the things he did even when facing the odds stacked against him, she could already see he would be a good man and a better lord.

She backed out of the room, closing the door quietly as not to disturb him, and move quietly over to the window to think.

But as she passed the couch, a voice sounded, "You don't fool anyone of us." She looked down at Drake, who was lying on his back across the couch, his coat folded up to act as pillow and sunglasses over his eyes. She looked over at Miya, to find curious eyes watching her.

She would have looked to Veit, but the loud snoring that suddenly broke through the air alerted her to fact that he was dead asleep.

"I am, worried," Sesens said, drawing close to the window.

"Of what," asked Miya, rising from the chair she was in and made her way to the other two still awake in the room.

Sesens thought the question over in her head, and when she was about to speak, Drake beat her to the punch, "you're not sure who to be more worried about. Riddle killing Harry, Dumbledore using Harry and getting him killed, or Harry falling into a depression."

She turned back around to face Drake as he sat up and scratched the back of his head, "I wouldn't worry about the last one, I got a feeling he's got a fighter in him that won't let him go too far. But the other two is a coin toss if you ask me."

Sesens nodded in agreement, "That is very true, but he is not fully trained as a fighter. And I having a feeling Dumbledore won't actually train him."

"He won't," said Drake standing up while stretching. He hopped over the couch, and leaned against it. He pulled off the sunglasses and threw them onto his coat, finally crossing his arms, fully awake, "He's gotten way too much power from his past achievements, and I doubt he's willing to give it up. He could very well be using Harry as a last hurrah before kicking it and pushing daisy's for the next thousand years."

"And Riddle will only increase in his attacks," said Miya, rubbing her chin in thought. "Knowing that we willing killed his followers, he will more than likely attack more often, sparing no one unless they are used against Harry himself."

"And the Ministry won't make things easy as well. Not with both Dumbledore's and Riddle's ties there, but the fact the Minister himself has no love for Harry. If Harry breaks even the smallest rule that they have placed, I would not be surprised if that fool tried to get an Azkaban sentence for Harry," finished Sesens.

Two sets of very cold eyes turned to the elf, with the clear message of, 'that will happen when we are very cold and dead.' They had just gotten their lord, and they weren't about to let him rot in that hell hole.

"We need to get him away from here," said a slurred voice. All three looked over at Veit, stretching in his chair while wiping the drool that had been trailing down his beard. He gave them a tired eye look, "I swear, ya three could wake the dead with ya yakking."

Miya glared at the dwarf, "same could be said for you. However, I feel you may be correct."

"But the question is," said Sesens, "is that what Harry wants? The last thing we need to do is take him somewhere against his will."

Drake nodded, "Dumbledore all over again if that was the case." The four were silent, until Drake spoke again, "I say we give him a choice, or several choices for that matter."

The remaining three looked at him as he stood up, motioning the two females with him, made his way to the table where Veit was still sitting.

"The first choice is simple, he stays here in London, fighting all three factions at once while we deal with keeping Harry safe," he said, sitting down, kicking his feet up on the table. "Second, we take him to one of our homes. From there we can fight all three groups at once, all while knowing Harry is safe at the end of the day because no one but us will know where he is. It would also give him a chance to train up a bit before he goes on the warpath."

The other three were thinking about the possibilities of the two choices in front of them.

"Or," said Sesens, drawing all those around the table, "we give him choice number three." With the curious looks she received, she continued, "We find the home of the previous lords. Not only would he be able to remain safe and be able to train, but he would also be able to call all four of our group to him. If I remember my history right, the isle he owns is massive, and would fit a good amount of people on that could support us, train him, and act as his forces in upcoming battles that we know he would be fighting. It would also be a good way to show the minister that the lord has returned, and even if this Fudge still holds a grudge against Harry, a large majority of wizards would more than likely come to his aid in knowing who he is."

"But how would we find this place," asked Miya. The idea sounded all in good, but she knew that the isle was protected by magic and traps from all four peoples, as well as that of wizards.

"Goblins," said Veit. "I bet ya that knowing his heir would one day be found, he would more than likely would have some kind of clue with the goblins."

Drake gave a small laugh, "now why would you think that. If he didn't leave it with his followers, why with them?"

"Money of course," replied Veit. "Goblins care for gold more than anything. Pay them enough; they'll put bodies in a vault for safe keeping."

Sesens then added, "Where that might be true, Dumbledore and Riddle both may now know that Harry is missing. That be the case, it would be dangerous from him to return as both groups I'm sure will have people out looking for him."

"But the question still remains the same," said Miya. "What would be your choice, Harry?"

She turned to his room door, as did the others. At first glance, a normal mortal would not have thought he was there, but the door opened slightly to reveal Harry was in fact awake and watching all four of them.

After a moment, he stepped in, "you're not going to stop me from listening?"

Drake glared, "who do you think we are, Dumbledore?"

Sesens smacked him lightly, and then turned to Harry, "You are our lord, Harry, so it is your choice as to what we will do. Our job is to keep you safe and train you if need be for the tasks ahead."

"You have heard the choices we have come up with," to which Harry looked somewhat guilty. She continued while watching him, "what is it that you choose?"

All four waited for Harry, who was deep in thought. After a moment, he said, "do you have any idea where this isle is?"

Sesens answered, "somewhere of the coast of muggle Ireland, but it's hard to really know to be for sure."

Harry nodded, "I think, that might be the best choice. I wouldn't be able to really go anywhere without be followed. I'm sure all of your peoples can protect me," said Harry looking at each of the four, "but being somewhere that no one knows of with things from all four people might be the best place. And you mentioned something about the minister."

Sesens nodded, "The title of Lord of Light is technically second or so under the minster in terms of power in the wizarding world. It would be Fudge, and then you in terms of ruling the magic community. Anyone on your side would be powerful just by saying they were your friend, including Fudge if given the chance."

Harry suddenly smiled at the thought of Fudge saying that every little bad thing that happened to him was just a joke.

"Then yes, I think that might be the best course," said Harry. When he looked at each, they nodded in acceptance of his decision. "Before we go, there are a couple of things I need from the Dursleys." That got narrowed eyes.

"It would be unwise to return, as extra guards might have been posted in case of your return," said Miya.

Sesens tilted her head, "what exactly do you need?" She was somewhat surprised he wished to return.

"First, I don't want to leave Hedwig, my owl," said Harry quickly, "she was my first close friend since I became a wizard. The other," Harry paused for a moment, "is a photo album that was given to me in my first year. It has the only pictures of my family in it."

Miya nodded and stood, "with your permission, I will go retrieve your items. My talents are suited very well for something like this." She was secretly hoping to get revenge against the Dursleys for their mistreatment of her lord.

"You don't have to," said Harry.

Miya looked at him, "I want to Harry. Do you really need to see them, or is it a simple mission of acquire precious items."

When Harry paused, Sesens stood and approached Harry. She took his shoulders and looked him in the eye, "Harry, you are our lord know until ether yourself or we die. And if we die before you, others will take our place. You will need to learn that those under you serve you and your wishes. Anything you need, we can get, and so on. Don't ever be afraid to ask something of us."

Harry looked at Sesens for a moment, then back to Miya who was watching the two of them, "it's, really not a problem," he finally asked.

Miya simply shook her head, "It's as simple as in and out. No one will know I was there."

Harry nodded after an additional moment, to which she nodded in kind. She reached for her belt, removing her mask, placing it over her face. She looked at Harry and lowered her head, "with your leave, I will return as quickly as possible." With a blur of her hand's, she formed what looked like a sign of sorts, and in a flash of light, vanished from the hotel room.

Harry looked at the spot she once stood in surprise. There was a small black spot where she once stood. He looked back at the three remaining people.

Drake smiled, "give it time, you'll find out all of our, unique abilities at some point."

* * *

Inside the small house at Privet drive, those that remained there were getting up from their slumber slowly with the passage of time. Before long, the three were in the small kitchen having breakfast.

Vernon was both thrilled and upset this morning. Not only had that boy left his home, he could only hope he would never return. He was upset simply due to the fact that so many freaks had shown up at his home yesterday, demanding as to where that boy was.

Like Vernon cared, he was gone; it was as simple as that.

"Vernon," asked Petunia. He looked up to his wife, who had a concerned look on her face, "who's that in the back?"

Vernon looked out into the small backyard of their home in confusion, seeing a woman completely covered in black moving towards the back of the house.

"Who is she," asked Dudley as he moved to get a better look. That was the last in the long line of mistakes, as he moved to an open window.

She disappeared, and before more questions could be asked, Dudley was knocked to the floor as she launched through the window, landing a kick across the side of his face.

Vernon stood to confront her, only to see her swing to the ceiling, and with a deadly glare reach into her belt and produce something he couldn't make out. As Vernon took another step towards her, she through the item at him. While he tried to catch it, it seem to expand and a wire began to wrap around him, pinning his arm to his sides. He watched in horror as it wrapped its way up and around his neck, finally pulling him to the tips of his toes as it tighten to the ceiling light above him.

Petunia screamed, only to have the woman's attention brought to her next. The woman then appeared in front of Petunia, and with a single blow, knocked her out. She fell to the floor like a sack of bricks.

Dudley had finally been able to stand after the first hit, and charged at the woman. His scream of rage turned her to him as he swung his fist. With her obvious training, she caught his fist and broke his wrist, and with pulling his arm around to his back, broke his shoulder as well. With a spin kick to his back, he was knock forward, forcing his head through the wall. He slumped against the wall, hanging by his head as he was no longer among the conscious.

A whimpering turned the black clad female back to Vernon, of was on the verge of tears he was so afraid. She approached him, and he could see the rage in her eyes.

"Please," he begged in nearly a whisper, as the wire around his neck was almost strangling him, "don't kill me."

"I won't," she said. She pulled a dagger from her belt, "death would be to good for you."

Vernon's eyes widened when he saw the dagger, "then, what do you want?"

"I want to turn you into something you thought my lord was," she said. She grabbed the air on his head, forcing his head up painfully. "I want you, to become a freak."

Screams of pain soon followed, until silence reined on the house once again.

* * *

The door burst open to the small house, and three wizards entered. Remus, followed by Kingsley and finally Arthur entered the home of Harry's relatives. When they entered the kitchen, they were shocked at the site before them.

The child, Dudley, was stuck in a slumped position with his head through the wall with his one of his arms hanging limply. Mrs. Dursley was on the floor, and other then a bruise forming on her neck, seemed relatively fine.

But the three wizards saw only what was in the middle of the room. Vernon Dursley was weeping quietly, while blood trickled down his face from a cut on his head. He remained standing from what looked like piano wire wrapped around his neck and body, and the only words he could say were, I'm not a freak.

A quick search of the house revealed that Hedwig was missing, and a floor board in Harry's old room had been pulled up, and whatever was inside was taken.

After the wound was healed and cleaned, all was shocked to see what was there. Cut into Vernon Dursley's head, was a lightning bolt.

* * *

Now wasn't that fun? How to update soon, and don't forget to review. Might make me want to write a bit quicker.


	7. Return to Gringotts

Authors note:

Ok, I know its been forever, simply due to the lack of wanting to write anything, period. But, after reading someone's postings of story ideas, it relit the spark to take up writing once again. So now I'm back, and this is the first of several chapters percolating within my skull as to where to go with this story. So sit back, enjoy the read, and embrace the light

* * *

Nigel Smith looked up from the registration desk as he heard the elevator ding on its arrival in the lobby. The only expression to cross his face was that of a raised eyebrow as five individuals exited the lift. Four adults surrounding one dark haired child. As the group moved towards the door leading to the street, a man with a buzz cut approached the desk.

The man placed a money clip on the counter, "checking out, suite number 1901"

Nigel nodded, bringing it up on the computer, "very good sir, did you enjoy your stay?"

The man nodded, "we did, excellent service."

After the printer finished, Nigel handed him the bill. Without looking at it, the man signed and walked away, leaving it, the key to the room, and the money clip behind.

Nigel frowned, before taking the bill and looking at the signature.

_John Smith_

Nigel rolled his eyes, before taking the money clip, no doubt he would be finding it short when he began counting.

When he finished, he counted a second time.

He shook his head, and counted it a third time.

"Dear lord," he thought, "there's nearly four thousand pounds here, and the bill was only a few hundred, what with the late night room service." He looked up and took notice that he was alone in the lobby, gave a slight smile.

Pocketing all but the amount of the bill, Nigel sent a silent 'have a nice day' to one John Smith and guests.

* * *

On the way back to the Leaky Caldron, Harry could only think in amazement as to what had happened when he woke up a short while ago to actual begin the day. When he exited his room, all were in the midst of preparing for the trip out with loading up on weapons and armor. After a quick breakfast, Miya had returned, presenting Harry with the photo album from his room and informing him that she had released Hedwig as she hadn't wanted to hurt the owl. Harry knew that it wouldn't be long until she found him, so he wouldn't worry about her safety, yet.

And it was shortly after her return that Miya had pulled him aside. She explained to all that it would be easier if Harry looked at least a bit different then just a quick change of clothes. And with that, she withdrew a small, flat canister from a pouch on her belt, and opening it revealed a tanish colored putty.

Moments later, she had applied a small amount of his scar, and when he looked back at himself in the bathroom mirror, his scar was completely invisible to the naked eye. Add in the clothes that actually fit, he was a new man.

The disguise had already shown that it had worked as the group was able to pass through the Leaky Caldron without hassle (minus the scared look from Tom as Veit passed the bar).

The others had all appeared to be in the same thought of blending in. Drake with his trench coat wasn't much of a problem, as was Sesens in her outfit from the previous day. Miya on the other hand, had a second outfit that she had hidden away.

She was dress in slacks with a collared shirt and a jacket over it. When Harry looked her over, she had seemed to be more of a business woman then the ninja he had meet last night.

Veit, on the other hand, still stood out as he was still in the pants he had before, but without the shirt from before as it was cut up from the fight the previous day. Now he walked around with just the chain shirt covering his broad chest.

Overall, everything was working out well.

But as everyone knows all to well, good luck always, runs out.

* * *

Upon exited Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream parlor, Tonks let out a depressive sigh, as she and Moody had yet to find any clue as to what had happened to Harry. She had hoped the some of Harry's classmate's were ether inside or at least in Diagon Alley that could have given a clue as the where the boy had gone.

As Moody limped next to her, he grumbled out, "we might as well wait in the Caldron. Potter will have to come to the Alley through there since we've seen nothing of him here. And that's if he's coming back. Bloody Death Eater may have scared him off."

Tonks nodded, even though she knew that she needed to do something. It was just the two of them, as Professor McGonagall had not yet shown up to help with the search. She would be here in the afternoon as that was when Tonks had to start her shift at the Ministry.

Her eyes scanned the crowded street as it was a busy day for a Friday. Her eyes spotted a group of five making there way through the crowd, seeming to be together on their way to Gringotts. Her eyes feel upon the dwarf that she and Kingsley had dealt with the day before, as the large axe and hammer had been a dead giveaway.

Before her eyes turned away, the one the had been in the middle, a teenager by the looks of it, turned his head in their direction, and it had only been a glance, but it had stop Tonks dead in her tracks.

"It couldn't be," she whispered. She reached over, grabbing Moody as he turned to head off.

His head turned slightly, looking back, "what now, girl?"

She simply nodded towards the group, "them, in the middle. Next to the dwarf. Is that Harry?"

Moody turned his head in the direction she indicated, has magical eye having no trouble finding the group. After a moment, he nodded, "aye, that's him." He moved off, Tonks at his heels, both reaching for their wands.

* * *

Harry cursed his luck. He had seen Tonks and Moody, and with his magical eye, it was only a matter of time before he was discovered.

"Drake," he whispered, getting the man's attention as he scanned the crowd, "To the right, the one with pink hair and the one with the eye."

Drake turned his head, as did the others turn to see who Harry had pointed out.

Sesens was the first to ask, "who are they?"

"Members of the Order of the Phoenix," replied Harry, not looking over in case they hadn't seen him. He went on, "most likely here to find me and take me back with them for my protection."

"Ain't going to happen, kid," stated Veit.

Sesens placed her hand on Harry's shoulder, urging him forward, "Drake, Miya, slow them down. Veit, we need to get to Gringotts." The others nodded their head, Drake and Miya moving off to intercept the Aurors.

Harry final risked a glance back as he heard shouting, seeing the Moody had raised his wand against Drake. The retired Auror missed with what Harry was sure was a stunning hex, as Drake got in close and landed with a solid physical blow to Moody's stomach.

Miya was in the same situation, as the bubblegum haired Tonks fired off a disarming hex, only for the ninja to jump over it and land behind her. As Tonks tried to turn and face the women, a look of shock passed through her features as show was swept off her feet.

Veit finally gave Harry a gentle push against his back, urging him into the bank and away from any others wish for a fight.

* * *

Once inside Gringotts, Harry turned his attention to the goblins around him. He made his way to the first available teller, he spoke quietly, but quickly, "My name is Harry Potter, and I would like to speak with Griphook as soon as he is able."

The teller looked Harry over with a slight sneer, at least from what Harry could tell, before speaking to a messenger nearby who then ran off. "It may be a few moments, Mr. Potter."

Harry nodded as he looked back towards the door. Drake entered followed by Miya. From what Harry could see, Drake had a few scraps and cuts on him as they approach, with Miya looking to be about the same.

Drake spoke for the both of them, "we managed to slow them down, but their most likely behind us. And I got to say, the old fart could take a hit."

Miya shook her head, "no, I watched them as you entered. The woman ran off while the older man got to a vantage point on the street in front of the bank."

Sesens spoke, "why would she run off?"

Harry spoke up here, stating calmly, "she may have gone to get more help. Get to a floo and call in more of the Order."

"Then we might not be safe here," stated Miya.

Thinking quickly, Harry turned the goblin he first spoke to, "excuse me." When he had the goblins attention once again, "Is it possible to get a private room while we wait for Griphook?"

The goblin's eyebrow rose slightly, but nodded, "very well, come this way please."

"And if it is possible, I would like to make sure no one disturbs us," Harry asked quickly.

The goblin grunted in irritation, "of course, Gringotts business is between goblins and there clients."

Harry sighed out in relief, as he and the others with him were lead off into a side hall.

Once the door closed behind them, the front doors opened once again, this time revealing Moody, Tonks, Remus, and Dumbledore.

Without missing a beat, Dumbledore approached an open teller, "excuse me, but I understand the one Harry Potter entered just a moment ago."

Without looking up at the old man, the goblin replied, "this is a public building, many people enter."

"While this is true, I have business with Mr. Potter," replied Dumbledore smoothly, his eyes giving off its trademark twinkle.

The goblin glanced up from his paperwork, looked over the elder wizard for just a moment, before returning his eyes to the ledger in front of him, "before he was taken to a private room to wait for his account manager, Mr. Potter requested privacy for their meeting. You are more then welcome to wait here in the lobby for Mr. Potter once he has finished his business."

Dumbledore stood, dumbfounded. Not only was this goblin paying more attention to the counting of his money, but Dumbledore had just been flatly denied to see Harry. Perhaps,

"I feel that my business can not wait until Mr. Potter finishes, as it has to deal with his safety."

The goblin stopped the notation he was writing in the ledger and seem frozen for a moment. He let out a calming breath before setting his quill down, clasping his hands on the counter before.

Before turning hard, cold eyes to Dumbledore, "Are you implying that Mr. Potter, a trusted patron, is in danger within Gringotts?"

Dumbledore replied calmly, "Mr. Potter has many enemies."

"While that may be true, good sir," replied the goblin, his voice taking a hard edge, "but this is neutral ground as decreed in the Wizard/Goblin treaties. Further more, any threats made against a client of Gringotts while within the bank, well," he reached beneath the counter and retrieved a cruel looking knife, placing it on the counter next to the ledger, "I think you can figure it out. I can assure you that Mr. Potter will be kept unharmed while he is within the bank. And as he is currently in a private meeting with his account manager, I will not allow you to barge in to look out for his 'safety' as that it none of your damn business. Now leave, or you will be escorted out."

"Now see here," Dumbledore began, before he was grabbed by the shoulder by Moody. When he looked back, a half dozen armed and armored guards had circled them, hands resting upon there weapons. With a sigh, and a "very well" spoken softly under his breath, the group was led outside, to wait for Harry.

* * *

It was a short while later that Griphook entered the waiting room that housed the five, and took his seat behind the provided desk. "A most, unusual, meeting Mr. Potter. After you were brought here, Mr. Dumbledore attempt and was eject from Gringotts for trying to interfer with our business. Could you perhaps tell me as to why?"

Harry sighed, "as I have felt you have always been honest with me Griphook, I will show you the same honesty. I, and those here with me, feel that Dumbledore is attempting to manipulate the situation to his liking." Which was true, as they had gone into a short discussion after agreeing to return here in the previous night.

Griphook nodded, "and how do you plan on changing that, Mr. Potter?"

"We happen to believe," stated Sesens, "that the goblins are holding onto something that we all (indicating the others in the group) believe, rightly belongs to Harry."

The caused an eyebrow to raise on the goblin's face, "and that would be?"

"Information that pertains to the lord of light."

The group watched as the reddish pink skin of the goblin lost enough color to turn almost completely white. His eyes flickered between each of them, muttering something in goblin, before stopping on Harry.

After a few moments to gather himself, he spoke in a surprisingly calm voice, "there have been attempts to claim, _that, _title for many certuries. What makes you think that you are the one to take up this particular station, Mr. Potter?"

Sesens answered him, her voice having taken a regal edge, "each of our people's true seers witness Harry himself, and we each sought out Mr. Potter. Seeing where we each of us come from, I would think it would be overwhelming evidence."

"As others have claimed," replied Griphook smoothly, "yet those claims have fallen through time and time again. However, if you truly wish to attempt such an up taking," to which his face took an evil smile, "failure to do so will result in Gringotts obtaining all possessions that the individual possess within Gringotts, as his magic and life force will be stripped from his body in a very painful manner. Or, at least that's what I've been told."

Harry gave the goblin a hard look, "Where that may be true, I feel it's one I will have to attempt."

Griphook studied Harry for a few additional moments, as well as looking over those he was with. "Very well, give me a moment to gather some paperwork to insure your intentions and allow Gringotts to remove the contents of your vaults should you meet your demise, and I will take you to, claim, your supposed brithright."

* * *

After a short time to fill out paperwork, which was nothing more then signing a few forms, the five had taken a couple of carts down into the depths of the Gringotts underground. Through the tunnels, Harry couldn't begin to tell just how deep they were going. A quick glance had shown him that they had passed the two hundred block of vaults, and they were still rocketing underground. Harry began to get worried when he noticed that the vaults a stopped having triple digits, and even with just two numbers flashing by, they were still descending at a decent speed.

When the carts had final slowed to a stop, Harry allowed himself a moment to breath. While he had enjoyed the breakneck speeds, after so long, one still does develop a bit of lightheaded from the violent turns. He looked up when he heard a nearby roar, much more clearly then he had ever heard from his trip down in previous years. He turned and looked at the vault that they had finally stopped at,, his eyes blinking at the number.

_Vault #7_

"Has anyone ever broken their necks traveling in one of these thing," he heard Drake ask sarcastically.

The goblin ignored him as he approached the vault door. He paused before opening it, and turned back to Harry, "Are you sure Mr. Potter, I would hate to lose a client such as yourself."

Harry was a bit surprised at this. He looked over Griphook, and noticed the goblin seemed worried. Well, he assumed the scrunching of his face was that of worry. But he nodded, "yes, I'm sure Griphook."

The goblin nodded, turning and placing his hand on the door. He began to speak a long line in goblin as the others gather behind him, the green in there faces finally subsiding.

"Any clue as to what we'll find in there," asked Veit.

Sesens shook her head, "not a one."

Anymore questions ceased as the vault doors, which wear well over thirty feet tall, retracted into the walls of the cave. The first thing they saw were two massive human like golems that were kneeling on ether side of a path that lead to a pair of stone double doors.

"This is where I live you," stated Griphook, "As per our contract that was left with use during the creation of this vault. Simple step through the doors there, and I wish you luck." With that, Griphook turned at returned to the carts.

When Griphook left, the others turned back to the entrance, looking down the makeshift hallway. It was Veit that spoke first, "those, are dwarf made," indicating the golems.

"How can you tell," asked Drake.

"Notice how smooth the stonework is, as we'll as the axes. Those be war axes for the Unbroken Guards. I swore those were legend."

Miya asked with a raised eyebrow, "unbroken guards?"

Veit nodded, "aye, they were considered the top warriors of the Under Rune mines. But they haven't been around for centuries, as there hasn't been any great battles for so long."

"I got a feeling that is going to be changing sooner then we think," stated Harry, as he started forward. The others following closely behind him.

Miya spoke up again, "Veit, what are golems like these used for?"

"What do you think?"

Miya simply nodded, understanding that they had been placed here as a form of protection against anyone who wasn't an heir of the light.

As they reached the doors, they paused, Drake speaking up, "might as well be ready." He reached behind his back, pulling out his handgun. The others did the same, pulling various weapons of there own, forming a shield around Harry.

Harry himself, took a slow breath, calming his heart, placing his hands on the doors, and gave a solid push. The doors gave easily, opening fully with a groan that echoed within the stone walls. Smoke billowed out for a moment, before settling on to ground. Inside the room, while mostly covered in darkness, a single light beamed down onto a podium in the center. Harry looked over at who stood next to him, which happened to be Drake, and with a quick nod stepped in.

Quietly, the five entered and surrounded the podium, they were able to notice that it held erect, an ancient staff. Even though id had been down here long enough to be forgotten staff had a worn be well kept look about it. It stood roughly six and a half feet and was covered with light brown wrappings of leather and covered with runes that appeared to have been created in several different languages.

"This is kind of a let down," replied Drake, though his eyes seemed to still be scanning the room, "kind of expected more."

But Harry said nothing, as he approached the staff. He felt a calling within his magic, and while it didn't pull him towards it, it seem to call out for him to take it. He felt power, and even though the stone room was cool, simply being near the staff, it seem to warm him with its power.

"Harry," asked Miya, watching him carefully.

Harry was snapped out of his stupor, seeing the others watching him, "There's something about this staff. It's, calling to me."

_*Please master, take me.*_

Harry jumped, "did you hear that?"

The others looked amongst each other, before Sesens asked, "hear what?"

Harry looked back to the staff, speaking with barely contain shock, "I think, the staff called out."

He heard it again, as if it was begging, *_"Please master, you have been corrupted, please, let me heal you."*_

His body began moving without thought, lifting his arms as the others watched as his hand wrapped around the staff. The moment his fingers closed around the staff, blinding white light erupted from the staff, forcing those around Harry to turn away, as the staff bathed the room in light that equaled the sun.

Within the center, unblinded by the light, Harry could only feel bliss, as warmth and strength spread through out his body. He heard again in his mind, _*"Thank you, master. I will remove that which has corrupted you."*_ And with that, Harry began to feel the warmth center around his forehead, around his scar. A began to feel a gentle pulling, and while not painful, it felt slightly awkward. Slowly the pulling senstion faded, as a new light exited his head.

The others, having recovered from the shock of the bright light, watched in awe as a golden light removed itself from Harry's scar. They watched until a bloodcurdling scream erupted, from the light itself, until the light faded and snuffed itself out, plunging the room into silence once again.

Sesens, the first to recover her voice, spoke softly, "Harry?"

"It's so warm," he said, still in awe, unable to described the feelings running through him any better.

"What is warm, Harry?"

Harry turned his eyes to her, but no words could even compare to that in which he was feeling. "Do you trust me," he finally asked.

"Completely," she replied without hesitation.

Harry looked at the others, who still had been able to find their voices, simple nodded their heads. His eyes feel upon the staff now nestled in his hands, and spoke softly, "can you share this feeling your giving me, with them."

_*"Of course, my master."*_

With that, Harry watched has light that had surrounded around him, moved out to each of those around the room, moving slowly as if it could sense their uneasy feelings.

Harry watched as the light reached Sesens first, surrounding her and enveloping her in itself. He watched her reaction, as her eyes widen then shut tight, her hand covering her mouth. She took a moment to recover herself, and after a few short breaths, managed to open her teary eyes, looking off into nowhere, a whisper so soft that those around it barely heard the, "It's so beautiful," pass her lips.

It reached Drake next, his reaction was him clenching his fist as he took a deep breath. He seem to tremble for a moment, before bring up his empty hand and stare at it in awe. The warmth spread through out his very soul, hardening his resolve and lighting a fire within him he couldn't recognize. He would do all, to his last breath, for his lord.

Veit felt power, pure strength push through his very veins. Never had the dwarf felt such power, nor had one felt anything so pure. It was as have his very muscle harden to that of mithreil quality while the best in dwarven ale lite through his veins, giving off a pleasant drunken feeling.

As for Miya, the hardened ninja feel to her knees, gasping for air in shock. Her hardened eyes shed tears as she fought for control as an overwhelming feeling of, love, passed through her essence. She clutched her chest, trying to hold onto something she hadn't felt for so long, that had been buried so deep it had been forgotten. In her mind, in that moment, she gave her oath silently to her lord.

Harry looked back to the staff, the question upon his mind. As if it knew the half formed question, the staff spoke, _*"While you asked me to share what you were feeling, I had to alter it for them to understand the full meaning, master. You feel warmth and love that you have never felt before, and thus, it is powerful and beautiful to you, but only to you. With the others, I gave them the feeling the they could relate to. The dragon master, I gifted him with determination and a sense of belong, both he was never allowed to have as he was always unsure of his place in the world. The Unbroken one, I gifted with strength and passion. I could sense that he was only another worker within his own eyes, and in the dangers of the mines, one must stand and fight for life even when the very earth herself crumbles around them. The mistress of the wind, I gifted her with the music of the wind. She is a decedent of those that could hear the beauty the wind, and understand each key note that allow the earth to celebrate her life, I simply re-awoke her ability, even if it could only be for a moment. As for the assassin, I had to reach into her personal demons, and one of those she truly loved. I allowed her to listen and be embraced by the one that gifted her with life, I gave her the one person that had always seen her as a beautiful daughter. I gave her, her mother."*_

Harry understood, and watched as those around him regain the composure, seeing determination in their eyes.

He looked to the staff, "Thank you."

_*"I need no thanks, my master. I exist to serve you and you alone."*_

"We came looking for information as the the home of the last lord, do you know of it?"

_*"I do, and I can take you to it if you with,"*_ replied the staff.

Harry nodded, and while the others silently gathered around him, they were enveloped once again, and disappeared from the bank's cavern. To parts unknown.

* * *

Ok, so glad to be posting again. I should have the next chapter up no later then next week. The most I have to worry about is having access to a computer, but I don't see to many problems to write. So until next, I leave you in the light.


	8. Exploring Thoughts

OK, got up the next chapter like I promised, and I will continue to do all I can to post chapters every weekend, so long as my spark for writing doesn't fade out of existence once again. I've also decided to finally chose a pairing for this Story. As I have become an advocate Harmony lover (Ginny as a love interest never made sense in my mind) this will be a Harry/Hermione story, but while a soul bond is implied at the end of this chapter, I am in fact not going be going that route. The two will be destined to be together, and nothing more then that. I am also considering that a may include ether or both Miya and Sesens in addition to Hermione, but I am still undecided.

Ok, now that is off my chest, on with the story.

"Speech"

_*"Speech from Alalon"*_

5/15/2012: Edited for spelling and grammar.

* * *

As the light dispersed, the group looked around at where the staff had placed them. The stood in what appeared to have once been a great hallway of sorts, but time had taken its toll as it was obvious by the piece's of the missing ceil and walls. Tapestries, or what was left of them, were strewn about as nothing more then rotting cloth.

As they spread out, taking it all in, Drake spoke up, "I don't know about you guys, but it's got a nice homey feel to me."

Sesens smiled as she stepped around a larger piece of rumble, "I thought this would have been a better home for Veit."

"Nah, too much light," replied the dwarf.

"Speaking of light," replied Harry, moving to a hole in the wall that might have once been a window, "just where are we?" He looked out, and saw land that went off for miles, before finally ended at what he could guess was an ocean. But as he looked out, he couldn't see anything the he recognized. "Does anyone here know where we are?" He looked back to see that Veit and Miya had joined him looking out through these windows and Sesens and Drake looked out the others.

"I don't see anything that pops into my mind," replied Drake.

"Nor do I," replied Veit.

Harry looked around, noticing a door nearby, or what was left of one. He made his way over, hearing the others following him as they made their way over. Stepping out into the broad daylight, they looked out into what must have once been a massive city built into the side of a large mountain. Off white stone buildings could be seen beneath then in what appeared to be a series of levels, each level was more then large enough to hold the entire student population of Hogwarts, with family included no less. And while time had worn down and chipped away at the stone, Harry could still see that the building had been well made.

"Now I can see why all those under the lord were nearby, there was more then enough room for them," replied Sesens.

Harry nodded, "just, what is this place?"

_*"This, my master, is the seat of your power. The city before you, back in its glory, was known as the __urbs of pacis lux lucis__, which would translate to English as, the city of peaceful light. Your keep was called the Phoenix Nest, as depicted over the entrance way."*_

Harry looked at the staff, then looked back over his shoulder and up above the doorway in which they had just passed through, and he noticed a Phoenix had in fact been engraved in the stone above the archway. "Why the Phoenix Nest?"

_*"Where dragons once stood as a symbol of power, and lions that of nobility, Phoenix's have always been seen as a symbol of light, and as you are the lord of light, it would only make sense that the Phoenix be used to represent you."*_

Harry sighed, "I'm seeing a pattern developing here. But for now, we might as well take a look around, see if there's anything of use or if we can tell where it is we are."

Sesens looked at Harry, "Any chance that your new staff can tell us that last one."

_*"I fear that I cannot, as the isle has shifted from where it once was, I am sorry, my master."*_

Harry sighed, "It says the isle has shifted, and is no longer where it once was."

"Tectonic shifts over five hundred plus years, while I know it's possible, I didn't think they would move tat much," replied Drake.

Harry shrugged, "It didn't state anything else, so our best bet is to see where it might have been last located."

Veit spoke up, scratching his head, "so, do we start with the castle, or the town?"

Harry turned back to examine the castle, noticing that it reach high up into the mountain itself. He wanted to do both, but wasn't sure. Stopping himself for a minute, he thought back to the other night and what Sesens had said to him about how they would all follow his orders. He looked over at each of them, seeing that they were waiting for him to make a decision. He thought for a moment more, then nodded, "Ok, Drake and Miya, I want you two to check out the nearby parts of the city. Look for anything that we can use to figure out where we are or anything of the like." When both of them nodded, he then turned to Sesens and Veit, "while their doing that, the three of use will check out the keep."

With a couple more nods, the group split up, and thus began their searches.

* * *

Dumbledore sat in his office, running his tongue over the lemon drop as he rubbed his temple. He and others of the Order waited until the banks closing the previous day, but Harry never exited through the door back out into the Alley. The only thought was that the goblins had provided Harry with a means of transportation, but where was the question. It for sure was not Grimmaulds place as they all still had access. Dumbledore also knew that Harry had yet to be in contact with anyone, including his friends. Miss Granger was being watched careful incase she was hiding something, but Dumbledore's legilimens had told him that she, the others of Potter few friends, did not have any inkling as to where the boy was. And with the fact that many of the objects destroyed within his office were used to track Harry were yet to be repaired, he had no way of finding the boy magically.

The other part of his headache that had come on was the inclusion of those that had surrounded the boy. Four adults, who Dumbledore could see, had no connection with Harry in anyway. What was more confusing was that none of them were wizards. In the short bout with Alastor and Nymphadora against two of them, was that nether relied on magic to combat the two Aurors. They had resorted to brawling like muggles instead of drawing wands of their own. Alastor had also informed Dumbledore that with his eye, the retired Auror has seen several knives and daggers on the woman, while the man had muggle handguns on his person, and nether even had a wand.

It also scared Dumbledore, that both had been able to defeat both Aurors without much trouble or without drawing their weapons. Only shear luck must have allowed them to walk away without grievous injuries, that much Dumbledore was certain of.

But there were also the two that had not fought, but had lead Harry into the bank. Based on description alone, Dumbledore knew one was a dwarf, there was not mistaking it. But the second left him unsure. It took a pensive trip from Alastor's memory of the encounter for Dumbledore to be sure, but the second person with Harry, was an elf. A full blown, full blooded elf. One had not been seen in several centuries, not counting those of house elves of course. They had been considered extinct for well over a hundred years, but one was walking with Harry in broad daylight.

Then Dumbledore took in Harry while he looked through the memory. He could tell the boy was at least worried, but he seemed more worried about going with Alastor and Nymphadora then being taken with complete strangers. Dumbledore swore that his explanations were clear in regards the Harry needed to be kept safe, that the whole war with Voldemort rested on his shoulders. Yet the boy disappeared, was found by Death Eaters, and was running from the Order, all in a manner of forty-eight hours. Could the fact that Sirius's had pushed the boy farther then Dumbledore realized? And if that was the case, how could Dumbledore get Harry back to where he was needed to ensure the greater good?

Albus was pulled out of his current train of thoughts as Minister Fudge's head flamed into existence in the fireplace, "Dumbledore, I find I am in need of your advice, surprisingly on some other then he-who-must-not-be-named." Albus greeted the minister and allowed the man through, how then removed his bowler hat and placed himself in the seat across from the head master. He then began, "Approximately six forty-five last night, an ancient artifact sprang to life deep within the Ministry. Very few know of it, and I wouldn't be surprised if it was something that even you did not know of, Headmaster."

The twinkle was in full effect as Albus smiled at the minister, "and what would that be Minister."

Fudge sighed, "Back during the founding of the Ministry of Magic, there was an individual that was said to be the lord of light, a true lord of light that is, chosen by magic to keep the world from plunging into darkness. As such a device that was have lost much information on was given to the ministry to call for the lord's aid shoulder there be a time of such, but we have no clue as to how to use the device."

Albus listened intently, this had been new to him, "why has this not been mentioned before?"

"It seems that the supposed lord of light went missing over five centuries ago, and the device became dormant."

"And you feel, that since the device has become active once again, you feel that there must be a new lord to help us against Voldemort."

The Minister flinched at the dark lord's uttered name, but nodded no the less.

Dumbledore leaned back against his chair, "while this is in fact, new information for me, I find it nothing but good new. Surely there must be a way to contact this lord to obtain help. Anything to help us fight this war would be a miracle I feel."

"I can't help but agree Albus," replied Fudge, "but at the moment, we cannot contact him as it seemed the device is not working correctly. And part of the information we've lost is how the thing works, so we have no clue as to how to fix it. Which is why I'm here, I was hoping for your input as to what to do."

Dumbledore nodded, and spoke as he rose out of his chair, "Allow me to gather a few things, and I would be more the glad to help in any form that I can, Minister."

For the first time that day, something seemed to final be going right for the headmaster. He would just have to wait until Harry made himself known once more before Dumbledore could do anything in way of finding the boy.

* * *

Harry sat near a fire within the main hall, and removed his glasses, giving his tired eyes a rub. They had been at it all day, Sesens, Veit, and himself. While they didn't get to all of it, they had managed to figure that they were still in the north Atlantic, as they had found an ancient map (that feel apart the moment Harry touched it) in what once appeared to be a library. But unfortunately, that was the only luck they had. Now they simply waited where they had appeared inside the keep's great hall, waiting for Drake and Miya to return.

Harry had asked the staff many questions in regards to the keep, city, and itself. It was able to explain many parts of the keep, from the master and guest chambers, guard quarters, the main kitchens, library, and other such rooms they had been through in the day. It was explained that the city had in fact been created and ran by the very people that the lord of light had helped through the centuries. The staff had also made it clear that the lord never controlled the people under. The lords before him treated all like equals, never demand special treatment, and cared for those around him more then himself at times.

As for the staff itself, Harry learned that it went by the name Alalon, and was created by the first lord of light as his symbol of power. It was gifted to his heirs, those who were of pure spirit that could never be tarnished by the darkness corruptions. Alalon explained to Harry, that while she can be used to channel the magic needed for combat, the staff's true power came from healing and cleansing. The staff said that so long as the soul was body within the body, magic could be poured though it and heal the most tragic of wounds.

Harry was impressed with what the staff had told him, and after everything he had been through, he doubted that he would ever become an Auror. With what the staff had told him about its ability to heal, becoming a healer and saving people without bloodshed sounded so much better to him. But he knew better, as he had to deal with the here and now before he could rest easy and settle down without worrying about a killing curse coming at him from nowhere.

"They're back," said Sesens, pulling Harry from his thoughts. He turned to see Miya and Drake approach the makeshift campsite, but the looks on their face's told him all he needed to know.

Miya spoke, her head lowered, "forgive us Harry, but we found nothing that could be of help."

Harry nodded, "we didn't do much better. All we know for sure is that we're in the north Atlantic."

"More information then we had when we got here," replied Drake with a half shrug, as he sat down next to the fire that Veit had created out of some of the rotted wood and cloth they had gathered.

Harry closed his eyes, "we can try again tomorrow, but were also going to have to look for things to survive with. Food and water are a priority."

Drake sighed, "Didn't look like much around the city, but maybe outside the walls we can find something."

"Then we'll have to go with that," replied Harry. "Miya, I want you to go out tomorrow and get a look around the outside of the city. We might be able to get a better outside the city walls instead of inside. I want Sesens to go with you and the two of you work together and see if you can gather anything to eat for all of us." He then turned to the dwarf, "Veit, I want you to see if you can come up with someplace decent for all of us to sleep. This is fine for tonight, but with old as this place is, I want to be on the cautious side until we know for sure. And Drake, continue with looking through the city. Something had to have been left that might still be of use."

Each nodded at their Lord's command, but Harry was able to see the small smile that spread across Sesens's lips, his eyebrow rising in question.

She noticed his look, and spoke clearly, "I'm just impressed at how quickly you're taking control of the situation."

Harry blinked at her comment, but shrugged it off, "I'm not doing much of anything, just going with what sounds right."

"You're doing more then fine Harry," replied Sesens.

Harry nodded, but after a moment's thought, he spoke out again, "I might be doing fine, but I know that at some point, I may forget something that could be very important. I also want to here your thoughts as to whatever we maybe facing or doing. So if you have any ideas or something doesn't feel right to you, please, tell me. I can't learn if no one tells me their thoughts."

Harry watched as smiles spread amongst those gathered around him, and Drake spoke up, "If I got any advice to give, it's listen to those around you. The simple fact that you pointed it out before we really got into anything major says just how good you're going to be at this."

Harry looked away in embarrassment, until Sesens cupped his chin, pulling his eyes to her and her smile.

"The second rule, don't be embarrassed if someone speaks highly of you. Great people do great things, no matter what those things are. Be sure to stand tall and be proud of what ever it is that you do, and you will never need to feel shame."

Harry looked into her eyes, and saw that she spoke with what she felt was true. When he nodded, she gave a warm smile as she returned to where she had sat originally, and with the others gathered around a small fire to form and discuss plan for the next day. The made no attempt to hide what it was they were doing or what was being planed, and Harry could hear some doubts that they had in what it was they would find. From what Harry could remember, the discussion went on for a good while, until he drifted off into the blackness of sleep.

* * *

Harry awoke several hours later, noticing the light beginning to enter the hall. He looked up to Sesens, who smiled down at him, "We're heading out Harry. Veit will be looking over the keep and nearby buildings as you requested, and the rest of us are headed down into the city and outside its walls."

Harry nodded even though he wasn't quite awake and gave a quick, "be careful," to those around him. Sesens only smiled, but nodded at his request.

As she stepped off, Miya stepped up. "It's not much," she said, handing him something in a foil wrapper, "but emergency rations are better then an empty stomach. We should be able to find something better to eat by the time we return."

Harry nodded, taking what would be a meager breakfast, and soon after, Harry was left to his own, which was the first time he had been able to sit an think over that had happened over the last two days. He made his way outside and sat down with a thud next to the entranceway with his back against the wall. He watched the sun rise over the horizon while slowly eating the ration that Miya gave him. It tasted like cardboard, but it was better then going without something in his stomach.

As he ate, he thought over everything that had happened. Two days ago he was at the reading of his godfather's will. The only way he got there was the fact that he had to sneak away made him worry a bit. Why had Dumbledore felt that he shouldn't have been there. It's not as if he got anything political at the reading. Heck, he didn't even want Sirius's money, it just wasn't important to him. Then there was the fact that he hadn't been told of what his parents had left behind for him. While there wasn't a will, he was still left with what he assumed was a large amount of gold as well as the other items and property's that were in holding until he reached seventeen.

Moving away from the status of his accounts, Harry went on to think about his four guardians. Each of them can from different backgrounds entirely, yet they seemed to have been working together quite well. Harry was a bit worried though. They were nice to him, but he was concerned that they were doing so out of the fact he now had yet another title. He couldn't help but see them as his friends, but he knew that he needed to be sure before he did anything about it. That led him to wonder about his other friends. He knew for sure that by now, they all would know that he was missing. He knew that Hermione would most likely be going mad without the knowledge he was safe, and would most likely be doing everything in her power to find a way to get to him one way or another.

Ron though, Harry was having conflicted thoughts about him. On one hand, he was a good friend and was there when he was needed, but the rest of the time, he seemed to always be angry about something. Whether it was about Harry's money, status as the boy-who-lived, Triwizard champ, or any other number of things, Ron would become jealous and storm off in a tiff.

Harry sat a bit straighter as he seemingly felt something break within him. Why was Ron a friend to begin with? Sure they met on the train during first year, but beyond that, what all happened between the two of them that held the friendship together. Harry thought deeply, and beside Quidditch, there was nothing they had in common. Harry clearly remembered having to drag Ron to save Hermione during the first Halloween. For some reason, Harry felt very wrong at the moment when it came to Ron, something wasn't adding up.

_*"What trouble's you master,"*_ voiced Alalon softly in Harry's mind

"Thinking about my past," replied Harry, still not quite use to speaking to a shaft of wood.

_*"Does it have to do with the one call Ron, who you had a loyalty bond with?"_

Harry's head snapped to the staff, his eyes wide, "What do you mean?"

_*"When you first thought of the child, I felt the magic within you attempt to pull towards trusting the boy. Not trusting this, I broke the charm that held it to your mind."*_

Harry sat for a moment in complete shock, "Are there others?"

_*"There are, in fact the corruption within you when we first came together was a connection to Tom Riddle. But it was poisoning your magic. I couldn't leave it an allow you to suffer, master. I also sense more loyalty charms, a minor love compulsion, and several charms that seem to be pulsing outwards, which would go hand in hand with various tracking abilities"*_

"Can you tell me who they go to?"

_*"The loyalty charms are connected to the Weaslys and your headmaster, with the love compulsion placed upon the young girl. As for the tracking charms, they seem to be going towards what you know as Hogwarts, but they seem to become dissipated before they can be lead to you."*_

"The devices in Dumbledore's office," replied Harry, his eye's wide in shock.

_*"I fear there is more, master. The only reason I found them is by searching your magic, and by continuing to do so, I have found more. There are repulsion charms of various strengths against Miss Lovegood, Mr. Longbottom, and Miss Granger. There also seems to be a charm that is prevent you from seeing something, but it will take me a moment to determine what."_

Harry listened as Alalon feel silent, and a though popped into his mind, "Al, can you tell me when the last one would have been placed?"

_*"I can, and I would guess around the time of your fourth year."*_

Harry suspected he knew what it was, but it couldn't be. He shouldn't have feelings for his best friend, it wouldn't be right. But he had to know, "Al, can you remove that one."

Alalon was quiet for a moment, _*"I can, but it may be slightly painful."*_

Harry smiled, "its ok, they'll all need to be broken sooner then later." The moment the words left his mouth, he felt another snap within his body. He took in a breath as he felt his chest tighten.

He mind went back to the fourth year, when Hermione walked down the steps to the Yule ball. She glowed so bright that she was like an angel, and he regretted never asking her. She had always been there, trusting in him and he trusted her. Her chocolate brown eyes seem to make him forget his problems, her smile lifted his fears and despair. He could clearly remember her being the only person to willingly hug him, and it always felt right. Harry fought tears in his eyes, and longing to hold her in his heart.

_*"My god master, I am so sorry, I didn't know, please forgive my hurting you."*_

"I don't understand," replied Harry.

_*"Someone was blocking pure magic from forming, my master. The one you know as Hermonie, is to be the one to complete you. She is your other half."*_

Harry looked at the staff in confusion.

_*"My master, she is your soul mate."*_

* * *

I would like to point out at this time, that while Alalon will be a powerful tool, it is not all knowing. It had also just become bound to Harry, and more damage will become evident in later chapters. So until next time, keep reading and enjoy.


	9. The Gate Stone

As i have failed to mention in the past couple of chapters, I own nothing in regards to the Harry Potter universe. Otherwise, things would have been very different.

And wow, I'm surprised how well my writing has been flowing out of my skull for this. As it stands, I felt that I should go ahead and post this chapter ahead of the weekend. If it continues to flow at this rate, then you can well expect another chapter no later then Sunday.

Hopefully, at least.

Speech

**Spell**

****_*"Alalon speech"*  
_

* * *

"My, soul mate," asked Harry in shock.

_*"Yes master, she is the only who is your only true love and who you are two destined with,"*_ replied Alalon, _*"but it seems that someone does not wish for you to be with her."*_

Harry was simply glad that he was sitting as the shock just seem to be too much. Not only had he found out that he had been charmed, most likely through potions, to be loyal to a fault. And then add in the fact that someone had been using a love potion since his fourth year. But Harry didn't understand something.

"If I've been under a love potion since my fourth year, how have I not been affected?"

_*"It could be a number of things. First, since your soul mate is Miss Granger, magic could be keeping you from becoming attached with anyone else. Then there is the possibility that it's been slowly introduced into your system, as I agree that it most likely be induced through a potion."*_

"Wait, you read my thoughts on that?"

Harry swore that he heard the staff laugh, _*"Well, I am speaking to you through your mind, it's not like I wouldn't have seen it in there. But getting back to the matter at hand, while you might have been introduce to the love potion in your fourth year, its more then likely that the corruption within you along with your willpower kept its effects at bay. However, it eventually would have won out, had it not been remove in time."_

"Then I guess I owe you my thanks," replied Harry with a smile.

_*"No thank are necessary, my master, it's what I have been created for."*_

Harry nodded, "what about the other potions, the loyalty ones?"

_*"From what I can tell, they have been in you system for far longer. The loyalty potion for the Weasley has been given to you since your first year. It's not a strong dosing, but I can tell that at certain times it had been increased for reasons I am unsure of."*_

"Can you point out any specific times?"

Alalon was silent for a moment, _*"One of the strongest that was administered was in your fourth year. Around mid-November of that year"*_

Harry thought for a moment, and an idea popped into his head, "was it around the first task of the Triwizard Task, when he apologized to me afterwards."

_*"Yes, yes, that appears to be the right time frame."*_

Harry nodded, thinking clearly to that day. He remembered, and cherished, the hug that Hermione gave him after the task, as well as the apology that Ron had given him about his entering the tournament. He could also remember his first reaction, how he had been angry with Ron at how the boy had jumped to conclusions and stormed off. When Harry was about to start shouting at Ron, he remembered hearing a small voice in the back of his mind. The voice was telling him that it was Ron, and was too expected. He did understand that Harry didn't enter the tournament like he had said and that someone was once again, out to kill Harry.

After first, Harry listened to it because he thought that was his own thoughts in regards to the redhead, but now, Harry knew better. He knew now that someone was controlling his actions and that someone wanted Harry to be close to Ron. Harry also knew something else.

Harry knew that he would be cutting off all ties with Ronald Weasley.

He then looked back to the staff, "I was wondering something off topic. How is it that you can sense all of this information?"

_*"It's the connection we share. With it, I am sorting through your memories and seeing how others have treated you and what deeds you have accomplished. It's taking time, as I've just been able to scan over the surface of you memories, but I haven't been able to delve into many of the details. The more we are around each other though, the more I will be able to learn. The reason I am learn everything I can about you, is so I can further help you. If I know how you react, I can anticipate what you will do and further guide my strength to what is needed to be done."*_

"Guide your strength?"

_*"Would you care for a demonstration of just what it is I can do, my master? If so, do you see the stone rumble approximately seven feet in front of you and to the right?"*_

Harry looked up and about. He was sitting out in what had once been a courtyard, where small tracks of dirt were left exposed to allow plants to grow and flourish. Seeing the large boulder that most likely fell from the top of the keep, and while not huge, it still was large enough to where it would still weigh a few tons.

_*"Please use me to cast a Diffindo curse at it. But with this first curse, I will not be aiding you"*_

Harry looked at the staff as he stood, not sure as to what it is that it will be doing. He moved until he was just a few feet away from the rubble. He lifted the staffed, _"Diffindo,"_ and a mid-sized cut appeared on the stone's surface.

_*"Not bad, my master, but now try again, but this time I will be directing the magic's to ensure it's strength."*_

Harry nodded again, and repeated his action, **"Diffindo,"** and the moment the word left his lips, the spell had changed before him. The first till he cast it, as single, straight, dull red line of magic shot from the staff and cut into the stone. But now, the once straight line twisted and brightened, passing through the stone. Harry blinked for a moment, and looked at the staff. A groaning noise brought his attention back to the rubble, as the single piece split into two.

_*"That, my master, is who I direct magic. I alter it for a maximum effect. And while I don't enjoy being used for curses and such, I do what I can to aid my master."*_

Harry opened his mouth, but a call from nearby interrupted him. He turned to see Miya returning.

"Harry, we found something near the front gate," she said, slightly out of breath, "We think that you need to see it."

"Trouble," asked Harry as he moved towards her.

"No, but if it's what we think it is, it may be of great help to us."

_*"She must be referring to the gate stone,"*_ stated Alalon.

"The gate stone?"

_*"In times past, the gate stone was what was used to transport people and good between the lands and the isle. The fact that it is still standing is a good sign."*_

"Well let's find Veit and we'll head down," replied Harry as he moved next to Miya.

As the two left to find the dwarf, both had failed to notice that in the space near the boulder that now lay in two, a small flower pushed up through the soil and grew, blooming into a white petal rose.

* * *

Harry, Veit and Miya made there way down near the outer wall of the city. Over time, the wall had developed holes as the stonework gave way to time, but even then it did little to impact the sheer size of the structure. The lowest part of the wall where it had lost the most stone, still stood well over fifty feet in height. At the highest, Harry could only compare it as close to the astronomy tower at Hogwarts.

The three entered a large courtyard, very much the same as what was near the keep. The major difference's was that this one was far larger, as this was where many people gathered for many of their daily activates. And the other difference, stood in the exact center.

It appeared to be a perfect orb made of pure marble, standing a good nine feet tall and at least fifteen feet around. Engraved into the stone itself, were lines quartering it, and in each corner was some form of symbol.

As the trio came up, Sesens appeared from around the other side of the stone, and upon seeing the group, turned and waved Drake forward to see that the others have arrived.

As they approached, Alalon begun, _*"Ah, I was right, the gate stone. I am surprised that this lasted so much better then the rest of the city. As you can see, my master, each part of the stone is linked to the corresponding people, and ether yourself or a gate keeper that you appoint, can open the gate and allow people to travel through at will."*_

"From what I can tell, there is a symbol for each of us that we understand," stated Sesens. She placed her hand on a very elegantly crafted rune that held a surprising amount of detail. "This symbol here, this is the Elvin symbol for strong wind."

"Aye, I can see what your saying," said Veit, as he wandered near a rougher symbol that had been engraved the deepest of them all. "This one here, from what I can tell, stands for unbroken earth."

"So, this is how the former lord were able to gather those he allied himself with," said Harry.

Drake and Sesens nodded, but Drake spoke up, "but now comes the better question, does it still work?"

_*"From looking at its condition, I would take a guess in that it should still work without problems."*_

"So then how is it used?"

Miya looked over, "and where will we go first?"

"It isn't going to be the devils, I'm the only one we know of directly," said Drake with a cocked head.

Sesen spoke up, "I believe are best bet would be to go to someone that can help rebuild this city."

"Or scout out the surrounding area," add Miya.

_*"I would advise caution. Even though it appears to be in good working order, the gate stone does take a massive amount of magical energy to function. We would at best, be able to go and return to one location before the stone would require time to recharge."*_

Harry looked at the staff confused, "how is it recharged?"

_*"The stone takes the energy from the city and isle itself. When both were at their prime, the stone could be opened and closed to each location several times a day without too much of a draw off. But with the lack of ambient magic, it will take far longer to recharge."*_

"How many can go through when in use?"

The staff was quiet for a moment,_ *"from what I can tell, a few dozen can pass through without issue. I believe it will also take between two to three days as it stands before the stone could be reused."*_

While repairs were going to take time, it wouldn't help much in the short run. They were in need of food and water, and finding out where they were. And with being able to open only once in a few days, many repair wouldn't get down quickly.

"Out of everyone here, who would be better scouting out the isle," asked Harry to those in general.

"It ain't going to be the dwarfs," said Veit, "we're builders and warriors, but we ain't much else."

"I think for this case, Miya's people would be the best choice," said Sesens. "With Drake being the only devil, and the elves can scout out the isle, but would take far longer then needed, the ninja's have speed and are well developed in reconnaissance."

Miya looked over at the elf with a raised eyebrow,

Sesens shrugged, "I've heard a tail or two, but am I wrong."

The ninja nodded, "you are not. Two or three teams could most likely have the isle mapped out within two days. Give them some extra time; they would be able to give you exact information as to what's on and around the isle as well."

"Then I guess it's decide as to where we're going," replied Harry, turning his attention to the staff, "now we just need to get there."

A moment later, Harry and the others were gathered near a rune that was very much done in an oriental style. _*"My masters, please place my tip on the top of the rune, and slowly pull me down, while imaging the splitting of cloth, and I will do the rest."*_

Harry did as the staff instructed, and while he pulled the staff downwards, could feel magic pulling itself from the stone. He and the others watched around him as a bright white appeared over the rune, and open itself until it was wide enough to fit a good size car through without trouble. The light faded, and each could see a grove of cherry trees in full bloom with their pink leaf petals covering the ground.

One by one, they each stepped through, and Sesens who was last in the line, stepped past the stone, they turned to find the rift close on its own, until it disappeared. In its place stood a solid stone wall, and Harry was the first to notice something was off. The way the stone work was done made it somewhat hidden, but with a keen eye, would notice that the wall had a motif of a phoenix portrayed within the wall itself.

Miya stepped in front of the group, her head scanning the rows of trees, a confused look on her face. She turned to Harry in order to speak, but stopped halfway. She stood stone still, then flashed.

The ringing of steel was the only warning Harry had that something had happened, seeing the Miya had deflected a knife much like her own from striking him. As the others began to move, black forms of shadows appeared, attacking as one.

Harry brought his staff up, but before the spell could pass his lips, someone had come down on top of him from above, forcing him to the ground. The attacker pinned one of his arms, while gripping the staff with his other, trying to rip it from Harry's hand. The staff, sensing danger, reacted with a shocking spell forming over its body. The ninja's hand jerked away from the staff, which gave Harry an opportunity.

"**Stupify,"**he shouted, and saw Alalon take the stunning spell and twist it to hit his attacker that was on top of him, knocking him off. Harry sprung up and turned, seeing the others had been captured. Drake had gone for the handgun behind his back, until one grabbed him from behind and lock his arm behind his back while a second pinned his other arm, holding a knife to his throat. Veit had lost both of his axe and hammer as he had been knocked to his knees, and wire wrapped around his throat. Sesens stood stock still as three held spears to various parts of her body, each would mean quick death should she move.

Miya however, was a blur of movement. Five had surrounded her, and lighting flashes of steel disarmed each of them in rapid succession. But in mere moments, and three more joining in, found her on the ground bound tightly with wire as three with swords moved to kill there target.

As Harry lifted his staff, and with the urging of Alalon, called out his next spell, **"Lumos."**

Blinding light, far brighter then Harry ever casted with his wand shot out and surrounded the area in pure white. Quickly though, the light faded in brightness so that Harry could see what was happening around him while the light shined.

The ninja around them had staggered at the light, which allowed the others to counter there attackers. Drake slipped out of the hold he was in, elbowing the grappler in the temple, then shot it forward, hitting the ninja in the face. Before falling away, Drake grabbed his arm, twisting the wrist until the bone snapped. He turned back to the first ninja, drawing his gun, and with the butt of it, dropped the ninja to the ground.

Veit was jerked back as his attacker was surprised, chocking him further. But while the attacker went slack for just a mere moment, Veit put all of his strength into a pull forward, pulling the ninja with him. With the sudden movement, Veit jerked back, slamming the ninja in the jaw with the back of his head. The ninja let go of the wire as he feel backwards, stunned. The dwarf took advantage of the moment he had to gain his breath back, grasping for his arm. Once in his grasp, he swung it backwards, slamming it into the ninja's side, putting him the rest of the way on the ground.

Sesens remained stone still as the ninja's reacted turning away from the light. It was enough for the elf to reach forward, grabbing the top of the spear in front of her, and pulled it past her, and clothes lined the ninja's neck with her forearm. Now armed with the spear, she swept it around, tripping on ninja as the other was sliced in the upper thigh with the tip. She fell out of the trio's circle, and took up a ready stance should they recover for a second go.

Miya simply disappeared from her wire bindings. She came up behind one swordsman kicking him in the back of the knee dropping him down, and chopped at his neck, knocking him out. With the sword in hand, she leaped forward, slashing at the other two swordsmen, cutting one in the bicep and the other along the chest. She spun, kicking out with her foot and landed a roundhouse kick along both of there jaws in one fluid motion. She turned, pulling throwing stars from a pocket on her belt, taking aim at the five unarmed ninjas.

"ENOUGH!"

All movement in the trees stopped. In the sudden calm, Harry noticed that the attackers were other ninjas, each in the same uniform style that Miya wore. Harry heard movement, turning to see a new person enter the area.

He was dress in a long flowing gold robe that moved gracefully about his body. His aged hand played with a salt and pepper mustache that hung near his chest, and while he was older, he moved with the grace of youth, and gave a warm smile to those the now stood before him.

He glanced about, his eyes stopping on Miya and Harry the longest, before he threw out his hand. In a blur, more ninjas appeared behind the man, all kneeling with sword tips planted in the ground. Harry readied himself for another attack, we he stopping in shook. The older man, bowed full at the waist, until it seemed that his forehead was nearly touching the ground.

"Forgive my guards for acting without provocation," he said, as he returned to a standing position, "but we sensed a large burst of magic that we were unsure of, and I only just arrived from visiting the nearby village."

Harry nodded, still eyeing those behind the man, until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head to find Miya, sword now missing from her hand.

"My lord," she said, removing her hand from Harry's shoulder while looking at the older man, giving a deep bow "May I present Harry Potter, the lord of light." She then looked to Harry, and indicated to him, "My lord, my I present Jiraiya Ukuno, lord of the Clan of Golden Flame, as well as my father."

* * *

Hermione made her way down to breakfast that morning with Ginny by her side. "Do you think there's been any word on Harry?"

"If they did, he most likely would be here by now," replied Hermione, slightly annoyed. While she did miss Harry, she didn't ask the same question every morning in the hope of hearing something else. She knew the same information that Ginny knew, so how would she know if there had been a development?

That's not to say she wasn't up half the night for the past two nights worrying her self to death. For Harry to pull something this stupid was well and beyond crazy. What was worse was the fact there was nothing she could do to help. She had stated to the adults that she should be out there trying to help find Harry. Most of the people that were looking for Harry were wizards, but she was a muggle and Harry was raised by muggles. For all they knew, Harry could be hiding in the muggle side of London, someplace that they weren't looking. She had also brought up owling the other members of the DA in hopes they had information or could at least keep an eye out if they had seen him.

But in both cases, Molly hushed her, pushed her out of the room and told her to let the adults worry about, that they would find Harry. Sometimes that woman drove her crazy.

The saving grace for that though was that the Headmaster had heard about her ideas, and agreed that he would get in contact with other members of the DA. If did however refuse her to leave. What with rising attacks from Voldemorts forces, it was not safe to wander about freely and they had no way of ensuring a safe guard for her at the time being.

Hermione wanted to argue, but really couldn't go against Dumbledore. He had been in this situation for more then anyone, so he would know best as to what to do. She just simply had to trust him.

As she and Ginny entered the kitchen, Hermione noticed that they were one of the last people to enter for that morning. Around the table sat the majority of the Weasley clan, while Molly was moving back and forth, finishing the breakfast before serving. The two girls moved towards the table, Hermione sitting next to Ron while Ginny took the set next to her.

Ron, ever the morning person, seemed to still be half asleep as he looked up at her, grumbled something, and placed his head back on the dining table.

"Ronald, get your head off the table, breakfast is ready," berated Molly, as she moved to place platters of pancakes and bacon on the table.

That was more then enough to wake Ron from his sleep induced stupor, as he sat up and began to mound food onto his plate. Hermione just shook her head as he began to shovel food into his mouth, stuffing it quickly.

"One of these mornings," stated Ginny in disgust, "He's going to stuff his hand in there and find it missing when he's eaten it."

Hermione gave a slight nod of agreement as she reach of the jug of pumpkin juice that was on the table. How the rest of the Weasley children had learned table manners and Ron not pick any of them up was beyond her realm of thinking. As she took a sip of the cold, sweet liquid, she looked back over at Ron. Watching him eat both made her lose her appetite, but it allowed some small part of her mind to wonder.

'_If I made something for him, would he like it as much as his mothers cooking?'_

She wasn't the best when it came to working in the kitchen, but it was just something that can be learned. No different then learning potions really. But maybe, if Hermione asked, maybe Mrs. Weasley would be willing to teach her something simple she could bake up one day.

She sat up a bit straighter, cocking her head. Where had that thought come from? Was she beginning to fancy Ronald Weasley? Sure, he had his moments, and was rather handsome. But it also annoyed her greatly at the way he treated Harry, especially over the last few days.

However, that was just the way Ron should he cared. He would complain and grumble until he got used to the idea, then would come around to accept the problem. And she knew that he and Harry had been best mates since the train ride up in their first year.

"Something wrong, Hermione?"

She was brought out of her train of thought as Ginny asked her, while nudging her elbow. She shook her head to clear her thoughts, "I'm fine, must not be awake fully yet, my mind wandered away from me."

Ginny nodded, and then went back to eating her breakfast, at the speed of a normal human being, while Hermione began to piece a few things on her own plate. When no one was looking, she glanced over at Ron, and with another shake of her head, began eating.

And while she though no one was looking, Molly Weasley noticed the quick look from the bushy haired girl towards her youngest son. She simply smiled while her back was to everyone, placing the skillet in the sink to be washed, with on less worry on her mind.

* * *

So until next time, enjoy.


End file.
